We're a Team
by LordKronosBG
Summary: Dark Bring. A guild that over the seven years Natsu and his friends were trapped in Tenroujima had taken the place of Grimoire Heart as the strongest dark guild. After a battle against Endiras Dars , Dark Bring's second in command , Natsu and Lucy are thrown into a frozen hell. Full summary inside. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1 - Dark Bring

**Author's Note: This is my second Fairy Tail fanfic. It will be very different from my previous one "Spirit Magic". I hope you enjoy it. I will try to update it on a regular basis. Please read and review. **

****Full Summary: Dark Bring. A guild that over the seven years Natsu and his friends were trapped in Tenroujima had taken the place of Grimoire Heart as the strongest dark guild. After a battle against Endiras Dars , Dark Bring's second in command Natsu and Lucy are thrown into a frozen hell. A Celestial Mage denied her spirits and a broken in body and spirit Dragon Slayer must find the strength to escape certain death to return to their friends and stop Dark Bring's sinister plot.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Dark Bring

Erza was walking towards the boys room. Upon arriving in the town Natsu and Gray had a bad argument and nearly blew up a nearby shop.

„Seriously. Can't these two behave"-she thought

She was worried that they might do something to the hotel. Their job hadn't even started so they didn't have any money to pay for damages. When she reached and took a look inside she saw they were asleep. Relieved she headed back to the room she was sharing with Lucy and Juvia. When the knight returned she saw Juvia was already asleep , while Lucy was just exiting the bathroom after her shower.

-The bath is ready for you Erza.

-Thank you Lucy.

-And the boys?  
-Sound asleep.

-Good. Then we wont have to worry about them destroying this place for the next couple of hours.

-I don't really understand them. Is this the way friends are supposed to act like?

-Well it is normal for out guild.-after Lucy got dressed she turned towards Erza-So...when are you finally going to tell us about our mission?

-I am sorry. You know Master forbade me from saying anything about it.

-I know. But with all this secrecy , I am starting to get worried.

-All i can say is that we are starting tomorrow.

-Tomorrow? Guess we wont have time to do some shopping. There are some things that i liked in this town.

-We can do it after we finish the job and get paid.

-That is if those two don't cost us half the reward money again. Good night Erza.-she went to bed

-Good night.

Erza went to the bathroom to take a shower. She hoped everything would go smoothly tomorrow.

The next day the group was leaving the hotel. Fortunately it was still intact. Lucy was folding a blanket in front of the door.

-Lucy , where did you get that?-Gray asked

-They give out souvenir blankets if you want one. I liked it's design. Plus it can do this.

As soon as she finished folding it it shrank and Lucy was able to put it in her pocket.

-Awesome! I gotta get me one of these.-Natsu turned to the receptionist

-Sorry sir. That was the last one.

-Everyone follow me.-Erza commanded.

Natsu followed her a bit disappointed. When they were close to leaving the town Juvia called out to Lucy.

-What is it Juvia?-she stopped

-Here-she handed her a small box-A present to thank you for inviting Juvia with you.

Wendy was down with a small flu and couldn't join them on this mission. It was Lucy who suggested to take Juvia with them to fill in for the small dragon slayer. It had something to do with the recent death stares she was getting from her. She hoped that a mission along Gray would calm her down for a while.

-Thank you.

She smiled and checked the box. There were no markings on it at all to hint as to what was inside.

-What is it?

-Camp Fire stones. They are used to make camp fires if there is nothing around to make one. It lasts for twenty-four hours and each can be used up to five times. Juvia thought that it might be useful to power up Natsu-san if there is trouble.

Didn't that make it more a gift for him rather then Lucy? Well considering they were almost always together on missions it could prove useful in the future.

-Thank you Juvia.

-Hey you two. Hurry up or we are going to leave you behind.

-Coming Gray-sama!

She put the box in her pocket next to the blanket from the hotel and followed after Juvia.

Just outside a large mansion an elderly businessman was walking in circles.

-They are late!-he cursed

Then he saw two figures climbing the stairs that led to the mansion. One had a large hunchback and was completely covered by a robe. He looked two times larger to the one who was walking alongside. A young handsome blackhairer man , wearing a red leather coat. The businessman fixed his tie as he waited for them to reach him.

-A pleasure to finally meet face to face.

-I trust everything is ready Mr. Akayaba..-the young man said

-Of course. It will be ready for transport in three hours as promised. And my payment.

The three entered the mansion.

-It is with me-he nodded to the briefcase the robed man carried-You'll get your money when we receive it.

-Do not worry. Nobody will disturb you. I took care of everything myself. Nobody knows about our arrangement.

At that moment a masked man suddenly appeared before them and kneeled.

-When did he...

Akayaba was silenced when the young man raised his hand before him.

-What is it?

-A group of wizards from the guild Fairy Tail was spotted in the nearby town. They were headed for the instalation.

-Nobody knows huh?

-Impossible...the old man! He must have...

-No matter-he interrupted him again-How long before they reach it?

-Two or three hours depending on their pace.

-It will be closer then i like. Were you able to see who they were?

-Yes. The team is led by Fairy Tail's Titania. With her are an ice mage , a water mage , a celestial spirit mage and one of their three dragon slayers.

Upon hearing this the hooded figure hit the wall punching a hole in it. Akayaba fell to the ground , surprised by the sudden act of violence. He could swear he heard a silent growl.

-Now now. Calm down. Remember the Master's orders. Don't let your personal matters get in the way of our purpose.-when he saw his colleague calmed down a little he continued-Well. You might get a chance to do it depending on how fast his man work.-he looked at Akayaba-Tell them to speed it up.

-Right away!

Akayaba got up and ran as fast as he could. He wanted to be far away from those two right now. The young man unbuttoned his coat.

-We should prepare. I don't believe that idiot's man will be fast enough.

He then unbuttoned his shirt revealing a guild mark on his neck. A black gem , surrounded by black fire.

-I am actually looking forward to it.-he smiled sadistically

Erza stopped when they reached a fork in the road.

-I will now reveal what our mission is-she turned towards them.-I beliave you know of the Oronaga Company?

-Weren't they the ones who are creating portals to connect different places around Earthland?-Lucy asked

-Portals?

-Instantaneous travel between two points. They want to place them everywhere.

-Awesome! This will make transportation obsolete!

-Yes.-Erza continued-Which is the reason they are situated on the borders of the Kingdom of Fiore and the Arnadian Sultanate. The company's work will make travel safer and quicker , but it will bankrupt the current transportation making it a problem for both countries. But being outside both countries area of influence they are able to work.

-But what do they have to do with our mission?-Lucy asked

-They rely completely on outside funding. And some of those of higher position have taken to work alongside dark guilds. Something the owner is not pleased with. He had no proof of this doing until now. We are going to stop a transaction between an Oronaga official and a dark guild. We kept it a secret all this time to avoid detection by them. The information provided said that they would be sending only two people.

-The five of us against just two? Just which guild are we going up against?-Grey pondered

-He completely ignored me.-Happy sadly said to himself

-The one that over the seven years we were gone had taken Grimoire Heart's place as the strongest dark guild. They call themselves Dark Bring.

-Dark Bring huh?-Natsu smiled-We'll see if they are really at Grimoire Heart's level.

Lucy could only sweatdrop. He actually wanted them to be as strong as them. She knew from the start that it was going to be something like this , but she refused to give up hope it would actually be a small joke mission.

-From here we will split into three groups. Juvia and Lucy will attack from the east . Me and Gray from the west. Happy will fly Natsu over the mountain. If either group has any trouble assist them.-Natsu nodded-Mr. Oronaga has informed security and we shouldn't have problems with them , but be on guard. Take these.-Erza gave them maps of the company grounds.

The three teams separated and each took one of the roads. Lucy and Juvia quickly reached a checkpoint. This was where the Oronaga Company territory began. But there were absolutely no guards there.

-Maybe Mr. Oronaga had dismissed them for us to cross?

-It is still strange.

-Yeah. We should proceed with caution.

They passed through numerous buildings but they were all empty. It was like this place was deserted. Something definetely wasn't right. Soon they reached a large opening. Giant stone disks were scattered all over.

-So these are the travel portals?  
-There are so many. They must be enough to cover almost all of Fiore. As soon as...

Lucy stopped talking when she saw a hooded man sitting on the stairs leading top. After that was the territory of Akayaba who was in charge of the deal with the dark guild. The man slowly got up and started walking towards the two girls. Even from this distance they could feel an enormous amount of magic power from him.

-So this is a member of Dark Bring?

-He is definitely strong. Stronger then Meredy was. We must beat him quickly.

They prepared themself for battle , but Lucy was slightly shaking. The feeling this man gave. Somehow it reminded her of Acnologia.

Erza and Gray had no problem reaching Akayaba's mansion. They bursted through the wall and entered. Immediately they saw several people carrying crates. They were all dressed in black and had a symbol of a jewel surrounded by fire on their backs. Dark Bring's guild symbol. In the center an elderly man who Erza recognised as Akayaba was hiding behind a young man with an unbuttoned coat and shirt who was carrying a suitcase. Dark Bring's symbol was placed on his neck.

-Tch. I didn't think they'd split up.-he sounded more annoyed then surprised-Well I suppose that is why I am not Dark Bring's strategist.

This guy seemed completely uninterested in them. Erza re-equiped into her Heaven's Wheel armor and send several blade towards him. But they bounced of a magical wall.

-What the hell is this?-Gray prepared to launch an attack but was stopped by Erza

-Don't bother. Master told me about this spell. Kalasag Prime. A defence spell designed to be able to stock an attack even by Etherion. But it has one weakness.

-It doesn't last for long. No need to worry. My partner will deal with the unlucky ones who were send up the main path and be here long before the spell ends.

-Coward! Come and face us!-Erza commanded

-Sorry but i just can't stand violence. Even though I am in Dark Bring.-he scratched his neck-Well you are free to go and try to help your..."nakama" was it?

If they left it was certain these guys would disappear witht heir cargo immediately. And there were too many for just one of them to handle. And Erza didn't like the look of this guy. They had to beliave the others would handle the other member of Dark Bring.

-Water Nebula!

The water attack stroke the man , but it didn't even make him take one step back.

-Sagitarius. Fire!

The archer spirit fired three arrows that hit the man's right shoulder. But they seemed to have no effect on him at all as they broke upon impact. From under his hood a red beam was launched towards the Fairy Tail mages. The two girls managed to step out of it's way in time , but unfortunately Sagitarius got hit. Lucy closed his gate immediately. The man then picked up one of the giant portals with one hand like it was nothing and threw it towards Juvia. The portal broke in pieces and Lucy couldn't see what happened to Juvia but she was sure the water mage was fine. So he wanted a test of strengths.

-Gate of the Golden Bull i open thee. Taurus!

The minataur immediately jumped towards the hooded man and stroke at him with his axe but his attack was stopped when with his left hand the Dark Bring member caught the axe's hilt. The blow made a small crater in the ground , but the dark mage was not moved at all. He then stroke the spirit with his right fist sending him flying back. That guy's strength was inhuman , but the trap was already spawned. Suddenly water appeared all around the hooded man and trapped him. No matter how ridiculous his strength was , it was no match for Juvia's water lock. Soon suffocation was going to bring him down. She noticed he clenched his left fist and an explosion blew away the water around him. Juvia was using her own body for the spell and she was send back flying. Lucy turned towards her.

-Juvia!

Then she felt it. The dark mage in just a second got in front of her. From her point it looked like he was three times bigger then her. The Dark Bring member raised his right hand to strike her down. Just as the blow was about to connect with her Lucy heard Natsu's voice.

-Blazing Flame of the Fire Dragon.

The large fireball connected with the dark mage blowing him back all the way to the stairs.

At Akayaba's mansion they could hear the explosion from Natsu's attack.

-Now they did it.-the young man rubbed his forehead-Only the Master can stop him when he gets like this.

-What do you mean?-Erza spoke

-I may say we are partners...but in reality that man is actually Dark Bring's second in command. Endiras Dars. That guy is literally a monster.

Natsu stood before Lucy ready to continue the fight if that man got up from his attack. Happy flew over to the Celestial Mage.

-Lucy are you alright?-the cat said

-Yeah...-she was shaking a little but she was unharmed-How is Juvia?

-She is unconscious but not badly wounded.

Lucy decided to go over to her , but stopped when she saw that their opponent was slowly getting up. He was still surrounded by Natsu's fire. It looked like two wings clapped and the flames were gone. When they finally were able to see him the Fairy Tail mages were shocked. He looked more buffed even then Laxus , wearing only pants and boots , but what made Lucy shiver was the the rest of him. His right hand looked like a claw. Parts of his chest and left arm were covered by scales. He really had two large wings coming out of his back. That must have been the hunchback she saw earlier. His guild mark was located on his left shoulder. And his face. There were scales all around his left eye , and the eye itself was yellow and it looked like a lizard.

-Dragon Slayer!

He suddenly yelled , which sounded more like a roar , and flew towards Natsu with his claw clenched. The Dragon Slayer rushed towards him with a flaming fist. Striking from above Endiras pinned Natsu against the ground. The Fairy Tail mage was barely able to hold back his opponents fist from coliding with him. Dark Bring's second in command caught Natsu's vest with his left hand and quickly threw him through one of the portals and rushed after him. The Dragon Slayer jumped out of the dust and hit Endiras with his Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon on the face. With the fist still connected to his face Dars glared towards Natsu. Before he could do anything Endiras's clawed at him chest sending him back. Natsu felt his chest and then saw blood on his hand. There were three cuts.

-And you call yourself the incarnation of a dragons power? Pathetic!

-Roar of the Fire Dragon!

Natsu immediately launched his attack. Endiras simply smiled and opened his mouth and a red beam was launched from it. Seeing it for the second time Lucy could tell that it was actually fire. When both attacks colided , Natsu's was blown away and the beam stroke his left shoulder. It didn't damage him much but he fell to the ground.

-Is this all?

Endiras ran towards Natsu. They began exchanging hits. Natsu tried to dodge his opponents hits , but for every one that managed to hit him , he was loosing ground. While all of the Dragon Slayer's attacks landed , none of them seemed to have any effect.

This fight was way too onesided. Lucy wanted to jump in and help Natsu , but for some reason her body would not move.

From in between the scales on Endiras's right arm sparks appeared. Soon his entire arm was on fire and with it delt a heavy blow to Natsu's face. The Dragon Slayer seemed to be dazzled by this attack as he took a few random steps. He tried to punch towards Endiras , but his attack was slow and without any power in it. Dark Bring's second in command simply grabbed Natsu's right hand and pulled it forward. With his left fist he hit under his elbow. A nasty sound could be heard and Natsu's scream of pain reached Lucy and Happy. Endiras then simply kicked Natsu in the stomach and the Dragon Slayer fell to the ground.

-Enough!

Lucy finally escaped whatever transe she had fallen under. She grabbed her Fleuve d'Etoile and send it against Endiras. It tied itself around his hand right as he was going to punch Natsu with it. Happy flew towards his friend to get him away. Endiras simply took a look towards Lucy. He grabbed the whips end and pulled Lucy towards himself. When she was close enough with a simple kick he send her flying into on of the portals. She collided with Happy along the way and the cat fell to the ground.

-Lucy..Happy...

Natsu managed to get to his feet while Endiras was looking towards Lucy. He couldn't move his right arm , so he stroke at his opponent with his left using all the strength he had left. Unfortunately this attack had even less effect then the previous , as he almost fell down again after the punch. Endiras switched his gaze back at him. With his foot he pinned Natsu to the ground.

-Worms like you should grovel in the ground.

Natsu tried to get up , but it was to no avail. Endiras only laughed.

-I will break this fighting spirit of yours.-he reached down and lifted the Dragon Slayer with his left hand so that Natsu could see into his lizard eye-Every time you close your eyes you will see me and remember this moment.

He lifted Natsu above his head and quickly lowered him down , smashing the Dragon Slayer's back against his knee. A breaking sound was heard from the impact. He simply let go of Natsu's body which fell to the ground motionless. The Dragon Slayer was unconscious. But this was not how he was going to die. Endiras had a worse fate in store for him.

Lucy finally managed to get back to her feet after Endiras's attack. She reached for her keys to get Gemini's. Maybe if they used Urano Metria it was going to be enough of a distraction for them to escape. She turned around ready to bring out the key , but just before she pull it out , Endiras grabbed her neck with his left hand and lifted her in the air.

-Do you care for this fool that much to risk your own life to try and save him?-without waiting for an answer he continued-Then join him in his fate.

His right hand reached for the keys , while he strengthened his grip on her neck. The last thing she could feel before passing out was heat , where her keys were.

At Akayaba's mansion Erza could not shake the feeling that the others were in danger. She had nearly decided to forget about Dark Bring's cargo and simply help them when the wall behind the dark guild's member exploded. The young man snapped his fingers and the magic wall that was protecting them from Erza and Gray surrounded the two Fairy Tail mages.

-Quickly load it up. Our ride is here.

The man behind him immediately began moving the crates towards the hole in the wall.

-You are taking me with you right?-Akayaba grabbed the young man shoulder as he was turning around.

-My dear Mr. Akayaba

He placed his hand along his shoulder. Relieved that Dark Bring would take him along smiled. Then a blade , attached to a metal spring appeared from under the man's coat and pierced Akayaba through the throat from behind. The businessman fell to the ground drowning in his own blood.

-We don't take passengers.

He threw the briefcase to the ground and it opened , showing that it was empty. They never planned on paying Akayaba.

-Bastard!-Gray yelled-And you were saying you hated violence!

-I hate fighting.-he turned to them-I love the feeling of the kill. To see my target die helplessly.-he had a sick smile on his face-I wish I could kill you two. But right now there is no way to avoid a struggle. Until next time.

He lightly bowed as he exited through the hole. The magic barrier disappeared and the two maged quickly followed him. What they saw was a giant floating warship , similar to the one of Grimoire Heart , launching. It was already too far away for them to reach it. They saw a man with wings landing on it. He looked their way for a second before turning his back to them. The warship quickly escaped their sight. Even if it was far away Erza saw how he looked at them. He refused to even acknowledge their presence.

-Gray. We must hurry to the others. I have a bad feeling.

-I know what you mean.

The two ran to where the others fought Dark Bring's second in command.

When they reached the place all they could see was destruction. Every single portal was now turned to rubble. They saw Juvia who was sitting on the ground with Lucy's whip in her hands. Happy was close to her on the ground. But there was no sign of either Natsu or Lucy. Erza and Gray immediately ran to them.

-Juvia-Gray kneeled next to her-What happened?

-Juvia couldn't do anything...

_Flashback_

Juvia woke up to see a man with draconic wings carrying an unconcious Natsu and Lucy. She tried to get up to help them but she still couldn't move her body. The man holding her friends kicked one of the portals and it slowly activated. Juvia couldn't see what was on the other side from where she was standing. Natsu and Lucy were both thrown inside. Afterwords the man with dragon wings opened his mouth and a red beam destroyed the portal. He turned in a circle destroying every single portal in the vicinity. When the dust settled Juvia saw him right in front of her. She thought he was going to kill her , but he just spread his wings and flew into the sky.

_End Flashback_

Juvia hugged Lucy's whip.

-Juvia couldn't do anything to stop him...

-Don't blame yourself-Gray reassured her-I only saw him for a second but i could tell that guy was crazy strong.

-He is Dark Bring's second in command...We never thought someone so high up in that guild would come here. I was careless!

Erza clenched her fist as she kneeled to check on Happy. The exceed was sleeping soundly. Gray was about to say something but Erza stopped him with a hand gesture.

-I was in charge of this mission and will take all responsibility. Mr. Oronaga should be here soon...hopefully he might know where Natsu and Lucy were send so that we can get them back. And then...

-We go after Dark Bring. Right?

-Yes.

Not long a group of Oronaga security officers were surrounding the area. The Fairy Tail mages answered all the questions they were asked. Mr. Oronaga himself came shortly. He was an elderly man in his eighties but was still walking strong. He let out a sigh after seeing the damage. His dream of spreading these portals around all of Earthland was now never going to happen in his lifetime. But he did not blame the Fairy Tail mages. His security had already understood what happened. Dark Bring had come in force and took out most of the security here. They were most likely going to destroy the portals even if he did not call on Fairy Tail for help. Akayaba was to blame. If that man did not inherit his fathers fortune , it was clear to Oronaga that he was never going to be as rich as he was. He went to the mages he had called upon.

-I was misinformed about what force Dark Bring was going to bring here. Even though the mission failed i will still pay...

-There is something more important then that.-Erza interrupted him-Two of our nakama were send through one of your portals. Is there a way to tell where they were send?

Oronaga was more then surprised. They still hadn't shipped even a single portal. If they were send through one , they had to come back here. If the exit portal was damaged the entrance wouldn't have activated. That is the way they worked. Then he remembered and went pale. They couldn't have known about that one...but it was the only possibility.

While Oronaga was thinking Happy , who was being held by Erza , woke up. He looked around but he couldn't see Natsu anywhere.

-I am sorry...but your friends are doomed.

-What?-Happy asked-Where is Natsu?

-Please explain.-Erza calmly said

-This portal...it was requested by the Arnadian Sultanate during the beginning of our research...I originally refused to except it , but the money they offered were enough to finally truly begin. Have you heard of the mountain chain in northern Arnadia?-Erza shook her head-It is a tall frozen wasteland as I've heard. Not a single explorer team send in has ever returned. The Sultanate requested a one way portal that would send prisoners in the middle of that frozen hell. No return portal at all. It is the only one of it's kind...They must have been send there.-he bowed to them-I am truly sorry but there is nothing I can do to help them.

-Is Natsu going to die...-Happy was on the verge of crying

-No.-Erza smiled to him-They are going to be fine.-she said without a single doubt.

-How can you be so certain? When...-he stopped thinking that she was just trying to calm down the...talking cat.

-We're a team.-Gray said-That's why. A chain of mountains nobody has ever returned from? I give them three months at most before they are back.

-Yes.-Juvia finally got up and placed Lucy's whip on her belt-They are both Fairy Tail magicians. Something like this will not be able to take them down.

-Aye sir!-Happy yelled.

Lucy woke up feeling cold. She got up immediately and saw that they were in the middle of a mountain. Snow was raining hard and she could barely see anything. Lucy then remembered what had happened and quickly took a look in every direction. Thankfully that guy from Dark Bring was not there. Then she saw Natsu. He was down on the ground with his face in the snow. She quickly ran to him and turned him around. She let out a relieved sigh when she saw he was still breathing. But this cold was going to finish them if they did not find shelter soon. Lucy started to look around again. In the distance she saw something that could have been a cave. There was nothing else around. Taking the chance she put her arms around Natsu and started dragging him towards what she saw. Thankfully it was indeed a cave and there was nothing inside.

She placed him on the ground and took out Juvia's gift to her. Lucy never thought she would have to use it so soon. She took out one of the stones and threw it on the ground. A large fire appeared on the ground immediately. Lucy then turned to Natsu. She remembered the damage his left arm had taken. Luckily she knew some first aid and Wendy had helped her practice from time to time. She slowly checked what the situation was. Thankfully his arms wasn't broken as she originally feared. The blow had simply dislocated his joints. She tried to make it quick but Natsu did not move at all. He must have really been knocked out hard. Hopefully he was going to wake up soon. Lucy took out the blanket she got from the hotel and covered him with it.

Lucy sat next to the fire and warmed her hands.

-I hope the others are alright...-she looked at Natsu-I am sure that they will soon come to help us.

She wondered where they were. What did that man do with them after she lost conciousness. Maybe one of her spirits were going to be able to tell her something. She reached for the key of Capricorn and tried to summon him , but nothing happened. The celestial mage inspected the key and saw there were red lines all over it. Then she remembered she felt something warm before passing out. That guy did something to her keys! She tried to summon every single one of them , but nothing happened. She looked towards Natsu. Right now she wished even more that he was alright. Without her spirits there was little she could do.

Lucy touched Natsu's forehead and noticed something she had trouble believing. He was cold. More like freezing. Every time she had touched him before she was surprised at how warm he was. If he didn't warm up soon the cold was probably going to finish him as weakened as he was now. She had to do something to help him. There was something she read in a magazine.

-No! I couldn't possibly...

But he was freezing. If he wasn't shaking at all. This was no time to be ashamed of what was needed to be done. It was the natural thing to do in this situation. She slowly started to take of his clothes. The snow had started to melt and they needed to dry out anyway. She then took of her own. Lucy quickly placed both set of clothes close to the fire for them to dry. She then went under the cover next to Natsu. Bodywarmth was supposed to keep both warm in such situations. She was going to do everything in her power to save Natsu. There was no way they would die in this place!


	2. Chapter 1 - Afterstory

Chapter 1 Afterstory

Author's Note: I decided to add this part , but there was no place in it in chapter 2. So i decided to use it as an afterstory. The rest of the chapters will revolve around Natsu and Lucy's struggle to survive in that frozen hell. Enjoy and please Review.

A lone figure was sitting on top of the main tower of Dark Bring's keep. The fortress was carved inside the mountain with three passes to the main keep. Looking at the scenery below one question came to mind. How much longer would this farce need to continue. | The figure turned it'g gaze to see Endiras land near. -Is it done?-the figure said with a masked voice -Yes. After these five years we can finally begin.  
-Good. I heard something interesting. For the first time you did not personally kill a Dragon Slayer. -Even should he ever wake up , that place will be the end of him and his girlfriend. There is no way someone like them could ever escape. -After this day Fairy Tail and their other Dragon Slayers will be going after us. -I will break any one of them , just like their so called Salamander.-he turned around-Dark Bring's purpose will be furfilled. I promise you this. 


	3. Chapter 2 - In order to survive

**Authors Note: It took much longer to update then I thought it would. But this chapter was surprisingly hard for me to write. And it ended up shorter then the previous one. I am not sure when I will update again. I want it to be made just right so I am not rushing anything. Well enjoy and please review if you like it :)**

* * *

Chapter 2 : In order to survive.

Lucy couldn't remember when she had fallen asleep. The first thing she noticed was Natsu sleeping next to her , which made her jump. When did he sneak into her bed? And she was completely naked. Then she remembered what had happened. They lost against a member of Dark Bring and were somehow thrown in the middle of a blizzard. She quickly touched Natsu's forehead and was relieved when she felt it was warm. Not as warm as he usually was , but at least he wasn't freezing.

The Celestial Mage went over to their clothes and checked them. They were dried. With a worried look she looked outside. It was still raining hard. Back where they were it was the middle of summer and their clothes weren't made for this weather. She quickly got dressed and walked over to Natsu holding his. She tried not to look too much while dressing him. When Lucy finished she turned her back to him , her face as red as Erza's hair. She didn't remember being this embarrassed when she was undressing him. When she got to this part in her novel she was going to skip this part...probably.

She shook her head to clear herself of thoughts about what happened.

-This is the normal thing to do under such circumstances!-she convinced herself

That's right. Completely normal. No need to dwell on this further. She turned around again and looked over his right hand. She wished there was a way to immobilize it , but there wasn't anything she could do about it right now. There was no way of telling how much time had passed. Did their friends even know where they were? Hopefully they were on their way to help them , but she had to prepare for the possibility of them not coming.

Lucy took a seat next to the fire. She hoped that Natsu was freezing only because his clothes were wet that time. She shook her head to stop images from earlier to reappear. Her skirt had only one pocket. In it was the blanket that was now covering Natsu and the present Juvia gave her. There was also a thread and needle and a pocket knife. She was fixing an outfit that was torn in a previous mission and simply forgot the thread and needle in her pocket. If Natsu knew she'd brought that with her he'd definitely call her a weirdo and this time would not be able to deny it as fiercely as usual.

The pocket knife belonged to Jet. He was bragging in the guild about having it enchanted to be as sharp as a knife. And after twenty minutes he lost it. If she didn't see how Team Shadowgear was born , Lucy would never be able to figure out how Levy ended up being in one team with those two. Well most people probably wouldn't believe how she ended up in her team as well. Lucy found the knife under her table , but Erza ordered all to leave quickly for the mission , and she never got the chance to return it to him.

She looked over everything again and sighed. While undressing him she found nothing inside Natsu's clothes. If he had anything it was probably lost while fighting that monster. The very thought of that guy made her shiver. Was that man even human? It was the first time she saw Natsu fight such a onesided battle. She reached for her keys and began examining them one by one. As before the red marking were all over them. Lucy had never heard that Celestial Spirit keys could be sealed. She tried to summon several of her spirits again , but to no avail.

Lucy looked at the ground. She couldn't think of what to do. Besides this fire , they had nothing to help them survive. At first sight it looked hopeless. „Do you care for this fool that much to risk your own life to try and save him?Then join him in his fate." This is what that monster said. He was sure they would meet their ends here. She clenched her fist and got up. Earlier she declared to herself they wouldn't die in this place. Even if she had no idea what to do right now she'd find a way. At that moment her stomach growed.

Before they left the hotel they only had one light breakfast. It was several hours since they last ate something. The first thing she had to do was find something to eat. Natsu indeed could eat fire , but she had no idea how to give it to him while being unconscious. For him to recover he needed to eat. Many mountains have berries or something like that. Hopefully this one had some fruit. Lucy looked outside. It was still snowing a lot , but not as much as when she woke up. She needed to act soon while she still had some strength left. Waiting more would make it worse. She grabbed Jet's knife. Before exiting she looked at Natsu.

-I wont be gone for long.

The fire was going to keep him warm while she was away. Still she felt worried leaving him alone in the condition he was in. But there was no other way.

The moment Lucy left the cave she began to shiver. In a miniskirt and a light T-shirt in the middle of a blizzard. She thanked the fact that at least she was wearing boots and not sandals as she originally intended. Ignoring the cold she took several steps forward and desperately looked at her surroundings. But she didn't see anything more then when she first awoke. Through the snow she saw higher peaks in the distance , but no tree or anything that could have any sort of food.

-In the end...is it hopeless...

She just stood in place looking towards the sky. The clouds almost looked like they were taunting her. If it was Erza or Gray here they'd probably have already done something. If it was one of them this situation was probably never going to happen. Together with Natsu they'd beat that freak from Dark Bring. But she only watched as her best friend was being destroyed before her eyes. She failed him then and she was failing him now as well. There had to be something she could do...anything.

But there was only the sound of the wind. She couldn't even feel the cold anymore. It didn't matter. She was thinking about returning to the cave. If they were going to die , at least they could die together. Then she heard a strange noise. It was too low to understand what it was , but to Lucy it was one thing. A faint hope. She sharpened her senses as much as she could to hear from where it was coming and started running ignoring the fact that it could lead her into danger. After a short time Lucy saw what was giving out the noise. In front of her was a large pile of snow. There must have been a small avalanche. What caught her gaze was an animal trapped at it's base. It looked like a goat , but it had fur was much larger and had only one horn.

What ever type of animal it was it had adapted to live in this enviroment. The fur was probably keeping it warm. And under it was meat. Lucy squeezed the knife's handle. It..it was probably going to die anyway. It had no way of escaping. The fur would be able to keep her and Natsu warm , and it's meat feed them for some time. She took several steps forward. It had to be done. She kneeled next to the animal and prepared to strike the knife in it's throat. Then it looked at her.

-Why...-she almost cried-Why did you have to look at me like that?

Lucy dropped the knife. She was the type that hated killing even bugs. And now she was thinking about killing an animal in cold blood. It continued to look at her. She could read a plea for help from it.

-I can't...I just can't...-Her gaze fell to the ground.-Why am I so weak!

Now crying she began to hit the ground with her fist. The choice should be obvious. There was no alternative. In order to survive it had to be done. She again picked up the knife and looked at the animal.

-I am sorry...

Seemingly excepting it's fate the animal looked away from her. With one quick thrust Lucy ended it's life. She was now shaking in place , not able to believe she did that. Never in her life had she ever killed anything. And she was not done yet. Slowly she digged it out of the snow and started dragging it towards the cave. In Edolas she had to fight a giant octopus. Who was she kidding. This would not be able to be compared to what was in front of her.

When Lucy finally returned to the cave she left the body close to the exit and sat next to the fire. She rubbed her hands. Just now she realised just how much she was freezing. Staying for this long in the cold was really a bad idea. She couldn't afford to get sick. Not now. After warming up she checked on Natsu. He was colder then when she left , but not as much as when they got there.

„Why is he cold?"

Lucy couldn't find an answer to this question. No matter what the weather was , Natsu was always warm. She was jealous of this. At times she imagined going out in her summer clothes , while there was a blizzard , and just laughing away the cold as he did. But it looked like he wouldn't do this at the moment. She was sure he was going to be warm again when he waked up. Thinking of this Lucy hoped it was going to be soon. Although he hadn't moved at all and there was no expression on his sleeping face , she had a feeling that his slumber was not peaceful at all. It could have been just her imagination.

And although Lucy didn't want to admit it there was another reason. It was selfish but she wanted him to tell her that everything was going to be ok and just show her that grin of his. She mentally slapped herself for thinking this. She just had a few bruises and here she was hoping for support from someone who was this badly beaten up.

-I have to pull myself together..

She said with a low voice and got up. Slowly she began walking towards the body of the onehorned animal. She held up the knife against it's body. Her entire body was shaking as she began. A minute hasn't passed before she had to exit the cave ,knocking off the animals horn by accident. She tried to hold it in but in the end she threw up. Lucy was close to starving but she just emptied what was left inside her stomach. And now the taste in her mouth was making her feel even worse.

-I need something to drink...

Than Lucy realised they had nothing to drink. Even if she managed to finish what she started , they still had nothing to drink. There wasn't a lake , river or any source of water anywhere nearby. Only snow. Wait. Melted snow was supposed to be drinkable right? They had a fire to melt it , but nothing to use as a cup. Her gaze fell onto the horn she knocked of and noticed it was hollow. She looked at the animals body. It was saving them for the second time. She picked up the horn and filled it with snow from outside. Holding it above the fire she waited for the ice to melt and then quickly drinked it. Sure the taste wasn't that good , but at least it was drinkable.

Lucy again filled it and melted snow above the fire. Then she kneeled next to Natsu slightly lifting his head with her free hand. When the water touched his lips his mouth opened wider. As he drank the water Lucy smiled. Just for a second she thought Natsu had woken up. But unfortunately that was not the case. He must have done that subconsciously. Lucy gently brushed his hair. She wished his sleep was peaceful , but it was obvious it was not. Sure he didn't move but looking closer at his face , his eyes were moving rapidly and he was frowning. Natsu was dreaming something and it wasn't a pleasant dream.

Unfortunately Lucy couldn't do anything to help him with this. What ever was happening it was his fight. All she could do right now was secure their basic needs. This was the least she could do. He saved her so many times already. It was her time to begin paying back for all that he had done for her. With newfound determination she went back to the animals body to finish what she started.

After several hours Lucy finally sat down and let out a relieved sigh. In the adventure novels she read they never mentioned these parts. Just how hard it is to do this thing. Taking an innocent animal's life for you to survive. But it needed to be done. And if she had to she would do it again. But she was sure this was going to haunt her dreams for a long time. Lucy also had a new found respect for the people who actually do this for a living. She looked around the cave. On one of the furs of the creature she had placed what she found to be edible meat. There was a lot more then she originally thought there would be. It was going to last them for several weeks. Next to it was a pile of furs. Later she would be able to make warmer clothes from them. They would need it. Two rib bones were standing next to the fire , and she had used two other to make sure Natsu's right arm would not move. The rest she buried outside the cave. It gave it's life for them. The least she could do was do that.

Lucy took two pieces of meat and stabbed them upon the sharpened rib bones and began cooking them over the fire. Not a while longed the fire went out.

-So it has already been one day ...

Juvia had said they lasted only twenty-four hours. She took it from the ground and immediately regretted it. The damn thing was still hot. When it fell down the fire started again. Lucy felt really stupid right now. In her head she imagined Happy laughing at her for doing this and smiled. Then a worried look appeared on her head. Happy and Juvia were with them back then. Were they hurt by that monster? She hoped they were alright. Lucy began cooking the meat again while trying to remember even the smallest detail about the incident.

When the meat was finally ready Lucy took a bit bite from it. In the past she had eaten and cooked much better food. But right now at this moment this felt like the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. After finishing her peace she went to Natsu with his. The Dragon Slayer's head was now resting on her lap as she cut pieces of meat with Jet's knife and giving them to him. Just like with the water he ate them without waking up. She thought it was kinda weird. But at the same time kinda cute how he eats them just like a little kid.

As he ate the final piece she slowly got up. Melting some more snow she drank some water and then gave Natsu some as well. She felt tired. Slowly she lay down next to the Dragon Slayer and covered herself with the blanket as well. Sadly she felt he was cold again. Lucy missed his warmth. Although she didn't mind being the one to warm him up for a change. With her mind there was no way to process this thought without blushing.

-Stupid imagination...

Ignoring this she slowly doze off.

It had been a week after first waking up in the middle of that blizzard. Lucy's could tell only because of the fire stones. The sun had not shown up even once and although it stopped raining yesterday the clouds never dispersed. The only sounds were the wind and Lucy's rare thoughts that she said out loud.

-Too quiet...

She asked for this silence so many times , only to be denied of it by someone from her team. And now that she actually got it , she hated it. Lucy was sure she would hate it even if they were at her apartment. When they got back she was definitely never going to complain about them bugging her ever again. Honestly she enjoyed it. This week has made her realize just how boring it would be if they didn't do that.

Lucy was making clots from the Pluffy , as she began calling the goat like animal , furs. With the thread she had with her there was no way to make proper clothes , but she managed to make two capes with which to cover themselves and wrappings for their hands and feet. As soon as Natsu woke up they were going to move out. She went outside two times and did not see another animal. If they stayed there they were going to run out of food.

-Just as soon as he wakes up...

Then the thought she tried to ignore the entire week again tried to blossom and unfortunately this time it succeeded. „What if he does not wake up?" It had already been a week. And she tried to wake him up on several accounts. But he didn't react no matter what she did. And she tried almost everything she could think of. Because he was eating and drinking on his own she knew he wasn't in a coma. Did that monster from Dark Bring do something to him , like he did to her keys? She had tried to remember , but there was nothing more then before.

-Please...wake up soon.

Everything would begin to feel normal again as soon as he woke up. She was sure of this.

It had been four days since the fear of Natsu not waking up sprout roots in her heart. Every day from then she spend almost every free moment talking to the Dragon Slayer. She had heard that it helped people in comas wake up. It wasn't going to make things worse after all. Plus this silence was now unbearable for her. She didn't talk about anything in particular. Just the first thoughts that came to her mind. Even a few ideas that she had for her novel.

Unfortunately it didn't seem to have any effect. Even if his expression changed to show that he was annoyed would be better then this. A bit hurtful but still better. While she was in the middle of her next sentence she suddenly stopped. With tears in her eyes she fell with her head on his chest. She slightly punched him.

-Damn it! Wake up and say I am weird or smile or anything like that...

Staying like that for a few minutes she let out a sigh. Even if it was a short outburst she needed to let out some of the pressure. Behind her the fire went out. She got off him and quickly reignited the fire and then layed down on his left. The two capes she made were now also above the hotel blanket. Tomorrow she was going to go out further then usual to see if she was going to find more pluffies. No matter when he woke up they were going to need more provisions in order to move out. She looked outside where it had started snowing again. Hopefully is was not going to escalate into another blizzard. Slowly she fell asleep.

After around two hours Natsu slightly moved and opened his eyes. He felt really tired and something was of. The Dragon Slayer could not understand what though. He then felt that someone was hugging him. He turned his gaze to his left and saw Lucy. Odd. He didn't remember sneaking into her apartment last night. And this didn't feel like her bed at all. Natsu noticed that she was slowly waking up and he froze. Every single time she woke up and saw him in her room the Celestial Spirit Mage got really angry. She opened her eyes and saw him.

-...Natsu?-she said with a sleepy voice

Thinking that she was going to kick him away he tried to back away but a strong pain from his right hand stopped him from moving. And there was something else...

-Natsu you are awake!

She said happily as she jumped on him and hugged him tight. He again felt pain from his right hand but ignored it.

-Of course I am awake. Why wouldn't I be?

-You've been out for almost two weeks. But finally you woke up!

Lucy hugged him tight again and then noticed that she was putting pressure on his injured arm and immediately let him go. She was so happy he finally opened his eyes that she forgot about his injury. He was trying to cover it up but

-Sorry...

-Nothing to worry about.

With his now free left hand he tried to pull himself up to a sitting position but he failed. He got no support from below.

-Huh?

-What is it?

-I can't move my legs...

In Fiore a three man Fairy Tail team was running through a forest. They were all terrified. Almost out of breath they stopped to rest a little.

-Did we lose him?

-I...I think so.

-He was a monster...a monster...

All three of them were top ranking mages from Sabertooth and joined Fairy Tail shortly after the Grand Magic games. They were honestly touched by their determination. This was their first mission as Fairy Tail mages. Check out a possible hideout that was rumored to belong to Dark Bring but when the three males finally found it they saw a small army waiting for them. But only one came to fight them. And in just a minute they were defeated and running for their lives. They immediately looked up when they heard a sound from above. And there he was standing on a giant branch. Dark Bring's second in command Endiras Dars. The Fairy Tail mages did not have the strength to run away let alone fight him. In just a second they were lying on the ground unable to move and him standing above them. His shadow covering the light from the sun.

He wasn't going to kill them. They were to be an example of what would happen to anyone who stood in Dark Bring's path. Still he was impressed. In under two weeks they managed to find one of their strongholds. Not that they were ever going to be able to tell anyone about it's location. Just like that flame Dragon Slayer these three would never be able to rise again.


	4. Chapter 3 - First Steps

**Author's Note: Here is Chapter 3. Enjoy. Please leave a review if you like. I would really like to read your feedback on the story.**

* * *

Chapter 3 - First Steps

Lucy was sitting on the ground close to the entrance to the cave. She was simply looking at the ground with a troubled look. -It wasn't supposed to be like this...  
She said with a low voice. Lucy was at a crossroad. One part of her wanted to go back inside , the other wanting to do anything to avoid doing so. Soon after Natsu woke up she went outside. The way she did it was eating her inside.

Flashback:  
-What do you mean?  
Natsu tried to rise again but fell down again. He used both his arms for support and the pain in his right one lost him his balance. He held onto it , slightly trembling. The bones that she had used to secure that arm had rolled aside. Simple thread can't hold them for long. Lucy immediately went to him. This was something she wished she never saw. The Dragon Slayer was breathing heavily , laying one one side holding his arm , trembling from pain. On touch he was almost as cold as when she woke up the first time in this frozen wasteland. Now that she was touching him Lucy could feel that he wasn't shaking from pain. It was fear. Was he afraid that he wouldn't be able to move? When she took a closer look at his face she noticed that there was a tear in his eye. Lucy couldn't bear to look at him like this. Natsu was never supposed to be like this. She feared that remaining here would cause her to break. Slowly she got up and avoiding looking at him she headed for the exit.  
-I need to check outside for a moment. I will be right back. While putting on the cloak she had made with quick steps she went outside in the snow.  
Flashback end.

Remembering this made her feel even more pathetic. Not only did she not find anything again she was now standing outside too scared to go back inside. Too scared of Natsu's reaction. She knew all too well what she did was inexcusable. It was a rare moment that Natsu would show any weakness and right now he needed support to get over it. But just like during that fight she just watched. And worse. This time she ran away.  
Thinking that everything would be alright when he woke up played a nasty trick to her. And she was saying before how she would be there for him. That she would save him this time. And at the first problem she turned tail. Tears fell down her cheeks. At this she could only let out a sigh. She was crying again , looking for support. Lucy hit the ground with her fist in order to stop the tears. It wasn't a time where she could afford to let her self go. She really was going to be his support this time and stop his tears. He won a battle in his mind in order to wake up. All he needed was a little push on the shoulder in order to get over this. Probably his feet couldn't move because of the cold and the long sleep. Sometimes people have trouble moving their body because a part of it had fallen asleep. What else could it be? Then she remembered hearing a breaking sound before getting up after that hit from the member of Dark Bring. She shook her head removing it as a possibility. She had to stay positive at this moment.  
She got up and dusted the snow of her. Taking a deep breath she placed a smile on her face and entered the cave. He was laying down on the ground on his left side. That way his back was turned towards her.

-I am back.  
Lucy tried to sound cheerful. It was a bit weird that he didn't say anything. He should have picked up her scent while she was staying outside. Perhaps he was mad at her for what she did. Usually she wouldn't even consider this possibility. Unless you threatened the guild and his nakama he never held a grudge for long. But right now he had every right to be hurt by her actions. -Sorry I j...  
She stopped speaking when he turned to his back and looked at her. There was something odd about the smile he gave her. It was smaller then the one he usually had , but what she found strange about it was that it seemed fake. And not the type that you give to a friend you have not yet completely forgiven. It was the type that you force upon yourself to try to stop others from worrying about you. And she knew well enough it never worked. But this was the first time he had used it.  
-I didn't hear you entering. What did you say?  
-You didn't hear me?-she raised an eyebrow-And you probably picked up my scent long before I entered.  
He turned back to his left.  
-It's strange. Ever since waking up I haven't been able to pick up a single scent. -It's probably just the cold. You'll get used to smelling things soon.  
Lucy really hoped this was the case. Cold weather never seemed to stop his nose before. But perhaps he would have problems high up a mountain. Over the past several days she finally realized that they were stuck in a mountain. And judging from what she was they were pretty high. The altitude could have something to do with it. Was it possible? She couldn't have any way of knowing. Even though she had seen it in action many times , Dragon Slayer magic remained a mystery to her. She sat down close to him.  
-Feeling better?  
-Hand still stings a little. -And...-she couldn't say it but he understood what she was asking -Still nothing...  
-I am sure it is nothing to worry about. Your legs are possibly still asleep. You know just like...  
-Maybe.  
He cut her of. Natsu couldn't exactly remember what happened but somehow he knew that he couldn't move his legs for a reason. He didn't want to worry Lucy about it though.  
-It will be alright. Lucy could easily tell he was lying. He wasn't the type to do it and it showed. But for the time being she decided to let it slide. He was probably trying to convince himself of this as well. And right now he needed something to step upon even if it was fake. She mentally slapped herself. What was she thinking. This was the worse thing that could be done. Holding on to something fake in the end was going to cause more damage then the good it was going to do. She needed him to be one hundred percent honest with her on this.  
-Natsu don't lie to me.  
Lucy was now glaring at him and Natsu could feel it and it caused chills to every part of his body he could feel. That glare that was scarier even then Erza's. Even if he couldn't see it the change in the air was enough for him to understand it was there. He didn't think he did anything to deserve it this time. But in the end. He couldn't tell her what was bothering him. Not yet.

-Sorry...I can't tell you.  
-Natsu..  
-Just stop!  
This shocked her. Raising his voice like that was something he never did. Not to her anyway. Not in this way. What ever was happening it was worse then she initially thought. Or was he simply mad at her? Either way she couldn't let him handle it on his own. She wanted to help in any way possible to make him better. But before she could speak he spoke again.  
-By the way Lucy...I am hungry.  
His stomach growed heavily. Now that was more like Natsu. Lucy smiled sinking into yhe feeling that at least something was still normal. His appetite. Just the fact that he was hungry was enough to make her feel better. It meant that it wasn't hopeless. When you give up you lose even the appetite. In order to help him she would have to take it slow. Step by step.

-Right away Natsu. She got up and picked up two pieces of meat and started to cook them. She had made two holes in the ground with Jet's knife to keep the rib bones in place so that she wouldn't have to hold them. Natsu again turned to his back and looked her way.  
-What is that meat?  
-It's...pluffy meat...  
Not sure why but saying made her feel embarrassed. It sounded really cute in her head and out loud. But for some reason it felt weird actually saying it.  
-Pluffy?  
-Well...the animal it belonged to was...fluffy...  
Natsu began laughing at her explanation. Lucy was happy to hear him laughing but still she wished he didn't laugh at this. It actually did take her some time to figure out this name. But thinking now looking at it from a different perspective it probably did sound funny. Even if she still felt sad from remembering about the animal. But that laughter quickly made her forget about it. Still trying to act serious she spoke up.  
-Shut up. Faking a pout she watched carefully over the meat she was cooking. Natsu stopped laughing and looked towards her. Pluffy meat. Was fluffy. Where did she get it anyway. For the first time after waking up he looked around. He saw there were other pieces of meat and a pile of furs. A big piece , similar to the one Lucy had over her was over him. He then saw a knife on the ground. Traces of blood could still be seen. Then he realised what exactly she meant with her words. And he was truly surprised. He never thought Lucy would be able to do something like this. She was always so kind and gentle. To think that the stellar magician had to do this. He almost smacked himself for laughing at the name she had picked for the animal. Lucy secretly looked at the Dragon Slayer. He didn't seem to notice , or at least show any sign he noticed. She was looking at his eyes. When he first woke up she noticed something was off , but now finally she figured out why. On the first look , besides looking tired and not as cheerful as usual , there was nothing else different. And to someone else it would have remained like this. But she and the others from the team could easily see it. There was always this fire in his eyes. She always thought that it represented his spirit. His will never to give up. But right now it was like that fire was extinguished. His eyes almost looked empty. Looking at them for some time at times it seemed like it tried to show itself , but every time darkness covered it quickly. After a while she turned her attention completely to the meat she was cooking. It was going to be the first he ate while being conscious and there was no way she was going to let it burn. Natsu was now looking at the ceiling. He still had trouble remembering what exactly had happened. He fought some guy from Dark Bring and lost badly.

-How did we get here?  
The question was asked quickly without any emotion in his voice. It send chills down Lucy's spine.  
-I don't know. I was knocked out by that guy as well. When I woke up only you were around. Then he finally noticed Happy was nowhere around. He hoped the blue exceed was safe. As well as Erza and Juvia. Even that Ice Freak. There was something about that guy. He remembered a yellow eye. It looked like Igneel's , but this one was full only of hatred and rage. Every time you close your eyes you will see me and remember this moment. Those were the last words he heard before waking up here. Slowly he closed his eye and sharp pain pierced his back. The first feeling he had there since waking up. Quickly he turned to his left trying to hold back the scream that was practically begging to get out , but Lucy had seen his face full of pain before turning and immediately ran to him.  
-Natsu are you ok? What's wrong?-worriedly held onto his right shoulder to try and give him some support -It's nothing.-he tried to sound normal

-I told you...don't lie to me...I want to help you.  
Natsu did not respond. There was simply nothing his friend could possibly do. There was nothing anyone could do. Igneel had told him about this before. He didn't think much of it back then.  
There is a power amongst Dragons and Dragon Slayers more terrible then any other. Dragon Fear. Once something precious is threatened it will appear. But some try to call upon it by force. And if they succeed ... the fear will never leave their foe. That is why it is forbidden. Just as Igneel had said. Once his guildmates were threatened he could feel this Dragon Fear taking his enemies in the end. A method to insure most would never threaten his precious people again. And that monster from Dark Bring had called upon it. And it now lay dormant within him , never to leave. At the beginning he had yelled Dragon Slayer! full of anger towards the Fairy Tail mage. And his appearance. Even if he was not a Dragon Slayer he definitely had some kind of a connection to dragons. The fear was enough proof of that. He also had dragon characteristics. Wings , claw , scales and that eye. The image of his eye flashed before him and Natsu closed his eyes , his body tensing up. Feeling this Lucy held him a bit tighter. She was really worried about him. There was no point in pondering over this anymore. It would just cause more worry for her anyway.

-It'll be alright.-he again lay back on his back-Won't happen again. What happened to the food?  
Lucy was going to continue inquiring over the incident just now , when he reminded her of the meat. She immediately turned around to see that it had started to burn. She quickly ran to it and picked up the two rib bones and ran outside in the snow to stop the fire. She came back with two overcooked pieces of meat and a devastated look on her face. Throwing the rib bones next to the rest of the meat she sat again next to him handing him one of the pieces. She seemed flustered. Well Lucy did always take a certain pride in her work , that being cooking , writing or anything else. Just typical weird Lucy. He took the piece she gave him. While they were eating silently he felt something strange. For the first time a piece of food felt hot.

-What do you think?  
-This plushy meat aint half bad.  
-Pluffy!  
-Sorry. Did you ask if any of your spirits know more about how we got here?  
-I can't summon any of them.-Natsu gave her a puzzled look-That guy did something to my keys. The fire behind Lucy suddenly burned out. She was afraid of this. That particular fire stone was chipped on several places. It was a miracle it actually worked a second time. Just like any product they had faulty ones. Hopefully there wouldn't be others. She still hadn't found anything else that could be lit as a fire. The coats were finished and they were warmer then Lucy could have hoped. In the future she was planning on using the firestones only for cooking and it it was really cold. But Natsu was now awake. His own fire could be used for that purpose. Using one of the most powerful types of magic for simple cooking. It was kind of ironic when she thought of it.

-Don't worry Luce. I'll relit it.  
-There really isn't any need to...  
From his position he probably didn't notice that the fire was emitting from a stone. Well it wouldn't hurt for him to try anyway. And the Dragon Slayer probably needed to let out some steam anyway. But she did not expect what happened. He pointed his right hand towards the fire and ignited it. But the fire was low and lasted only a second before dispersing. He again concentrated harder but the effect was even smaller.  
-Maybe it is just because your arm is injured. Without saying anything he tried igniting his left hand but the effect was the same. Natsu hit the ground with his left fist , his head turned away from Lucy. He couldn't bear to look at her. He knew she was more then capable , but secretly he enjoyed the role of the protector. But as he was now , he wouldn't be able to save anyone from even a fly. The dragons greatest joy. Protecting what was dear to him. It was completely denied to him now. That monster had succeeded. He had completely broken the Dragon Slayer by taking everything away from him.  
The blond mage did not know what to do at the moment. She could see this made another hit to Natsu's already crippled spirit. For some reason he couldn't create flames. Did he do something to him , like he did to her keys? She didn't see anything abnormal about his body. No marking or symbol or anything similar to what was on her keys. Magic exhaustion? No he didn't show any of the symptoms associated with it. First his warmth , then his carefree attitude , his legs and now his fire. It was like everything that made Natsu was taken away one by one. He had now again turned to his side with his back to her. She knew he didn't want her to feel sorry for him. Nobody would want that in his position. But there was no way Lucy could oblige. She felt responsible for this happening to him. If only she acted sooner and helped him , right now they probably were going to be with their friends celebrating their successful job. Slowly she hugged him. Just one thing. Just one good thing. That was all she needed. One thing to help her push forward. Natsu wouldn't need something like this if he was in this position but Lucy never thought she would ever be as strong as him.  
The needle was inside her pocket and while leaning over the Dragon Slayer it was poking his leg. It moved on it's own without Natsu even realising it. But Lucy noticed it. It took her but a second to figure out what happened. She took the needle out and poked his leg on purpose and it moved away again. Looking at the pinkhaired mage it seemed like he didn't even notice it. She smiled and relaxed. One good news at last. Just to make sure she poked his leg with the needle again.  
-Just what are you doing?  
He felt that she was fussing with something behind him. At first Natsu decided to just ignore it. He didn't care. Or so he toldhimself. But in the end curiosity won over.  
-Just this.  
She smiled at him and poked his leg again. This time he saw it move , but didn't feel anything. But Natsu just couldn't understand why she was smiling at this.  
-So...you are..  
Before he could finish his sentence Lucy spoke.  
-It means you will be able to move your legs again. In time. Natsu looked at her still confused. Just one look into her smiling face made him feel like that problem never existed. Her radiant smile made his image disappear. Just at that image he realised. He hadn't lost everything. He still had the person he cared about most. As long as she was there he was going to overcome this. She was now giving him a confused look.  
-Why are you looking at my face? He immediately turned around murmuring a No reason comment. Lucy couldn't help but to giggle at his reaction. It was just like a little kid who was caught secretly peeking at his crush. If that was the case he should be blushing right now and trying to hide it . But that was definitely not something Natsu would do. He is the man who didn't know Juvia liked Gray until the moment she told him. And it was obvious to everyone. The only type of like that guy knew was friendship. But what she did not know was that the dragon slayer really was blushing. The only other times when he felt his cheeks heat up like that was when Lisanna had asked him an awkward question when they were kids , and that time he asked Lucy to summon Virgo to dig up those photos. He couldn't figure out why he did it that time and this moment was a mystery like then. The dragon slayer thought that it was probably nothing. Perhaps a small cold.

It had been several days since Natsu woke up. Lucy wasn't really sure just how much time had passed since they now only used the fire rocks for when they were cooking the meat. Also that was the only time they drank water. At least in this weather they weren't feeling that thirsty or it would have been a problem. Natsu's condition hadn't improved much though. Only the scratch on his chest had practically vanished leaving a barely visible scar and his right arm hurt less. Right now she was sitting outside the cave. She had just finished burying the remains of a second pluffy. After so much time she had finally managed to find more of them. It was a small herd of about ten. She found them relatively easy. It hadn't rained since the Dragon Slayer woke up and their tracks were not covered by the snow. The way they were acting didn't seem normal. Lucy was not an animal expert but she figured that they were scared of something. She had decided to take down one in particular. It was limping and obviously slowing down the rest of the herd. This fact made her feel more guilty over what she was about to do. They were waiting for it even though it could have costed them. Just like their guild. They wouldn't leave one of them behind. Still she waited and soon the pluffy in question fell behind the others. The herd stopped and waited for it to catch up. Quickly Lucy charged it and finished it in a single blow. From there the rest of the herd couldn't have seen them. Even though at first look they seemed peaceful the stellar mage did not want to risk them attacking her. Hopefully the rest of the herd would continue forward after a while. Lucy carried the body back without encountering problems. She had decided to work outside because of Natsu. Even if he said he didn't pick up any scents his nose was still more sensitive then hers. The smell made her want to vomit and it would have been worse for him. And right now he needed to get back as much strength as possible. Still she took a look inside and saw him simply laying on his back. This confirmed what she was afraid of. He wasn't doing any exercises. After seeing that his legs moved on their own she quickly set up a training program for him to get the Dragon Slayer to walk again. This paralysis was probably more mental then physical. Four times sharp pain had engulfed him. The second time it happened Lucy had finally managed to pinpoint where he was feeling the pain from. His back. On touch there was indeed something that felt strange , but his legs had moved on their own. She realised it was probably a faint stupid unrealistic hope , but this was all she had to cling to at the moment. Unfortunately Natsu wasn't serious about this training program. Which was a completely strange thing. No matter what kind of training , he had always done his best to do it. Every time she had left to check the surroundings upon returning she found him simply laying like he was now. Upon asking , he had simply stated that he was taking a break. Until she saw him today Lucy didn't even want to think he was lying. This was also something he never did before. He was always a straightforward honest person. But was becoming more and more frequent. Even when she was inside he took brakes often claiming he was tired. The training itself was not hard. Simple exercises where he was supposed to try to move his legs by pushing a couple of rocks she brought inside. At first by using his hands to help to slowly get back the feelings in his legs. A doctor might have been able to develop something much better then this , but this was all she could think of and do with what she had available to her. And at the moment she felt stupid for believing him to be really tired. Looking back at it , now with the realisation that he really wasn't putting any effort into it , it seemed like he didn't even want to walk again. It made almost no sence , but right now Natsu was being really weird and she couldn't understand why. At first she was thinking of letting it slide for now. Perhaps he was simply confused over the entire thing. But after looking at the leg that made the pluffy limp , she saw bite marks on it. A predator had stalked this herd. And it could be following them. They weren't that far off from the cave. There was a chance that a predator , at least she hoped it was only one , could be nearby. And in their current condition a simple wolf could pose a great threat. Before even Natsu woke up she had given up on the hope of a miraculous resque coming. They would have to leave the mountain themselfs. And for that to happen he needed to walk again. And the sooner this happened the better. She looked at the sky. Today the sun had finally showed itself through the clouds. Although it didn't give out any warmth Lucy was still gratefull for seeing it. She had placed the prepared meat upon some of the wool of the animal and tugging it she brought it inside. Natsu saw her and gave her s small smile. Again with this weird fake smile. He hadn't given that signature grin of his even once.  
-Welcome back. You took longer...-he noticed what she was carrying - You found another?  
-Y..yeah. He didn't even seem to realise she might have seen him not doing his exercise. Or perhaps he did not care about that. Unfortunately her determination to be strict with him vanished when she saw and heard him. Even his voice was deprived of emotion. Being too strict with him while he was like this could make things even worse. Perhaps a more subtle approach would be better. -Hey Natsu. I've been thinking..  
-About what?  
-Your fire.-his eyes darkened when she said-Maybe you could get it back by redoing what Igneel had told you to while you were learning your magic.  
-Probably wouldn't work. I still don't understand more then half the things he used to say.  
-You probably understood even less back then.  
Natsu humpfed at this statement. Some things are never going to change.  
-But redoing it again just might get that fire of yours reignited.

-It won't work.-he turned with his back to her. Something that over these days was beginning to really annoy her.  
-You wont know until you try. You've done much crazier things in the past that actually worked..  
-I said it wont work!  
She was cut of by his yell. When she inquired into anything related to his problems he would just make her stop like that and refusing to say a single word for a couple of hours. After that he would apologise but it didn't change the fact that this hurt Lucy every time. In the past he would never yell at her like that. This would be the fifth time he did it. The past few times she would just silently walk to the other end of the cave and wait for him to calm down but right now the stellar mage refused to let it go like that. Maybe it was just the mental exhaustion of what she did earlier or just that these awkward days were finally getting to her.

-Why are you acting like this!? I am just trying to help you!  
-There is nothing you can do...  
Lucy couldn't hear what the Dragon Slayer said.  
-Don't just speak to yourself again! I have no idea what is wrong and how to help unless you speak to me!-she sat down next to him-Even if you don't want to talk about it...you still need to get fired up - she tried to copy his way of saying it - at this training. We should leave this cave soon.

-Why? Our friends will soon come right?  
-Natsu...I don't think they will come to save us.  
-Fairy Tail mages don't...  
-Just think about how we got here! We were defeated...  
Lucy noticed he tensed up when she said that. She already knew that this was in some way related to his abnormal behaviour. Natsu had been defeated before , not that hard true , but it never got to him like that before. If anything he should have gotten more determined to get up again and beat up that monster for what he did. She continued -Most likely we were kidnapped and then thrown here to die in the cold. I am sure they are looking for us , but even if they are able to find out where we are...It will take a long time for them to get here. We can't survive here for long. She stopped to see if her words were getting though to him. There was no such indication but she continued.  
-We just...have to get to them on our own. And to do that you need...  
-Just stop it already! - he was breathing heavily There is no way these stupid exercises are going to help in any way. It's just you being weird about it.  
Was it the words or the cold heartless voice with which he said it. Lucy would probably never figure out which one it was. But this send spears through her body. She tried to hold of her tears long enough to give a response.

-I know...It was probably stupid to think it would work...But it was the only thing I could think of to try and get you back to your old self...Couldn't you let it be just a little longer.  
Lucy got up and ran outside. But he managed to hear it. By the end she was crying. He did something the Dragon Slayer never thought he'd ever do. He made her cry. After stopping her tears many times in the past this was probably the lowest thing he could possibly do. And in the end it was intentional. Even if the pink haired mage did not want to admit it to himself. At first he thought this wouldn't change much but looking at himself now...he had the urge to beat himself up. Letting out a sigh he reached for the large wooden stick next to him. Lucy had found it a day or two after he woke up saying it was going to be useful for when he finally managed to get up on his feet. Honestly he wished that it could wait a bit longer. The Dragon Slayer slightly punched himself on the forehead. There he was speaking nonsense again. The Celestial Spirit Mage was sitting outside in the snow still crying. The sun had vanished already and it was starting to snow again. Even if it was a blizzard at the moment she wouldn't care. Even getting sick seemed preferable now to going back inside. It was stupid to feel this way. Her partner was going through something big right now. Something dragon related. It didn't take much to figure that out. That guy practically screamed dragon with his appearance and this would probably be the only thing he would keep a secret. Dragons were known to be overprotective of their secrets. Although she felt that the Natsu from before this incident would have told her if she asked. Lucy looked back towards the cave and what she saw shocked her. Natsu was coming out using the wooden stick for a support. He was tripping at every step and was slow , but he was on his feet. Happily she immediately got up and ran to him hugging him tight. The Dragon Slayer nearly fell from this but Lucy made sure to keep him on his feet. She was still crying , but this time from joy.

-Told ya these exercises weren't needed.

-Idiot.


	5. Chapter 4 - Frozen Predators

Chapter 4: Frozen Predators.  
It probably hasn't even been two hours , but Lucy already regretted her decision. Looking back she could have done so many things better , but in the end her impatience got the better of her.  
It was several months since Natsu managed to get back on his feet and the stellar mage was really happy that day. She thought he would be completely back to normal , but unfortunately that was not the case. After several seconds his body started shaking violently and completely lost his balance. Lucy managed to keep a hold on him and both slowly fell to their knees. She held him tight hoping what ever this was , it would quickly pass. Even though his body calmed down in a minute , to her it felt like an infinity. She feared he might go back to that deep slumber or worse die. Did she push him too much too fast for such a reaction to occur? When Lucy was certain he was completely calm she spoke.  
-Are you alright?  
-Just tired...  
-Let's go back inside.  
She let go and allowed him to place his arm around her. Being his support he slowly got back to his feet. The walk inside was slow as he was barely able to drag his feet. The way he was now Lucy wondered how Natsu even managed to walk so far on his own. Because of her he pushed himself too far too fast. They went to one of the walls and she let go of him. After that she helped him lay down. Taking the blankets she sat on the ground next to him with her back against the wall and placed his head on her lap. Lucy covered him with the blankets. The cloak she wore would be enough to keep her warm. Natsu quickly fell asleep. What happened a few minutes ago would probably remain a mystery to Lucy forever. But she knew that this and everything else had one source. That monster from Dark Bring.  
-What did he do to you...  
Her thoughts continued to wonder around the Dragon Slayer before falling asleep herself.  
When Lucy woke up she saw that Natsu had turned around and had hugged her in his sleep. His breathing was lightly tickling her. And with his face so close to her stomach she couldn't help but to blush slightly. Before this incident she would have kicked him fiercely screaming about invading her personal space. But right now it made her happy. It was a completely Natsu thing to do. And there was no way she would do anything to ruin it.  
When Natsu eventually woke up Lucy forbade him from doing anything. She didn't want to risk him falling down like that again. For the next few days she observed him , trying to understand what was wrong. But nothing in his behaviour managed to lead her to a conclusion. After the first two days she gave up on this and simply decided to talk to him about random things to get his mind of whatever was happening to him. Unfortunately after a while she was starting to run out of ideas for conversations. And he was not helping at all. Most of the times he simply answered short and plainly which left her without any idea how to respond. And the matter in which he spoke. It seemed more mature and boring then ever. And every single time this happened she mentally slapped herself for every time she wished Natsu would act like that instead of his usual childish way. And Lucy didn't mind admitting she missed that part of him a lot.  
Eventually Natsu started with the exercises she had thought of. While not doing them with much enthusiasm , but at least he was working on them. And he would often come up with ridiculous excuses for taking long breaks. At some of them she had to try hard not to laugh. He was still immature even though he was acting like that. But she led it slide every single time. There was always the possibility that he was intentionally trying to avoid an episode like that from the beginning. He was being completely secretive about it. After one of those obviously fake excuses Lucy decided to ask something he had completely brushed of every time she tried to bring it up. . The chances of it working were low but there was no harm in trying again. They had to work on restoring his magic as well after all.  
-I'll let you rest only if you tell me about your Dragon Slayer training.  
-Fine..-he said with a sigh.  
She could hear annoyance in his voice but in the end her persistence won.  
-Just...make don't tell anyone else. Igneel made it clear that it was a big secret.  
-I wouldn't have even if you didn't say it.  
Lucy faked being offended by his words. She always suspected that one of the reasons was this being a secret. It was a rare magic taught by dragons. If the secret got out , it would be really bad for everyone. But after hearing to the story of his training for several days Lucy was certain nobody would believe her even if she spoke. If he wasn't saying it with such a straight face she'd think he was joking. But unfortunately he was right. They wouldn't be able to do even a small portion of the stuff Igneel had made him do. And why did she think that some of the more ridiculous tasks were simply a joke the dragon made and Natsu took it seriously. After all what kind of help would sleeping in mud do with magic training? But after he finished the story she had a good idea how it worked.  
The first step was embracing the dragons fire. Igneel had covered Natsu in fire that had somehow bonded with him. He couldn't tell much about this because the memory was apparently fuzzy. After he first felt the flames he had nearly lost conciousness and during the entire ritual he was only half awake. There was no way they could do this now even if he did remember more. They didn't have a dragon with them to do it again. Hopefully it wouldn't be needed. But the other things were impossible to do at the moment as well. There had been hard and exhausting exercises that he couldn't possibly do in his current condition. Most of the other things Igneel had told him to do made her head spin. How he remembered the exact words like that was a mystery to her. Lucy considered herself smart but it made no sense to her. It was a shock to her that Natsu , even if he didn't understand everything , he understood more then her. Perhaps it was the fact that he grew up with the dragon. The only thing that she understood was that you had to imagine the fire before using it. That was the vague way of saying it. And on it's own it was useless. They really weren't going to be able to work on his magic until he was able to walk freely again. Now understanding this , her mind was completely focused on finding a way to do it faster.  
After this realisation Lucy was more stubborn in making Natsu work harder on his recovery. She denied him most of the rests he asked for and after a while he gave up trying to make up excuses. And the hard work paid off in time. He needed to use the wooden stick for support but finally he was able to walk properly. He was still slower then when he first tried it , but thankfully that incident did not repeat itself again. When she was calm enough that it really wouldn't happen she decided it was time for them to leave this cave and try to leave this mountain.  
Lucy knew it was a rash decision since he could barely walk , but it had to be done. Over the time he was recovering many herds of pluffys and other animals passed nearby. Thankfully she didn't encounter any predators. Although she saw signs of them. At times entire herds were their feasting grounds. The passing made it sure they had plenty of food , but Lucy could tell that they were running from something. And that something was heading their way. Although she still didn't know where they were , when she saw the sun at the beginning she managed to figure out in which direction they should walk. The mountain was huge. The only ones this big were north-west of Magnolia. So they had to walk to the south-east.  
-Natsu. I think it's time to go.  
He simply nodded to her statement but he didn't even try to force a smile or any reaction at all. She had hoped he was mentally better but deep down Lucy knew better. He was simply forcing himself to push forward , but his spirit was not put in it. And if it continued like this at one point he was simply going to break down and things would become much worse. She had to find a way to help him with this problem before that happened or it would be the end for the both of them. In the least he had to get back. She was sure Fairy Tail was going to need him much more then herself.  
She quickly packed up as there wasn't much to take. She had used the fur from the second pluffy to make a small backpack in which to carry the meat for when they eventually leave. She had made two in hopes of Natsu being completely recovered by then but only one would be used. There was a lot of meat but she one would be enough to carry all of it. She was surprised at herself. It didn't become easier killing the animals , but the rest didn't seem to bother her that much anymore. Still she hoped this was one skill that after they left the mountain , she would never have to use again. Natsu did protest about not taking anything , but she refused to let him carry anything. Even the box of firestones , which were almost completely used up. He could barely walk on his own.  
And now about two hours after they left she regretted her rash decision. The sun appeared from time to time to shine it's light. In the beginning she was happy at that , but after some time she grew to hate it. It didn't make her feel warmer. Actually when it landed on her skin she felt colder then before. Walking under the cover of the clouds was better for her. This wasn't going to be a problem for long. In the distance she saw dark clouds heading their way. Another storm was going to hit and it was going to be soon. The last one had lasted for a long time , during which Lucy didn't dare leave the cave. Last time she left during a storm she barely was able to find her way back. It had lasted so long their food supplies were nearly gone by the time it calmed down. Even if it was not long since they left it was not an option to return. Which was the main reason for her regret. The path behind them was gone. A few minutes ago a small avalanche completely covered the way behind them making it impossible to return. They would have to find some sort of shelter before the storm hit.  
Natsu was standing still trying to catch his breath. He watched Lucy amazed that she didn't show any fatigue. While he was barely dragging his feet even though he wasn't carrying anything. He always knew she was strong and had a lot of stamina even though she sometimes complained about being tired on their missions. But now was different. It was like to compensate for how weak he had become she grew that stronger.  
The Dragon Slayer looked towards the coming storm. It was definitely going to be a big one. His gaze switched to Lucy again. She was deep in thought. He wanted to speak up for them to move out since they needed to find shelter , but the desire to extend his rest a little was stronger. It was getting worse by the day but he couldn't help it. He just stood there looking at his partner. A sudden ray of light made him close his eyes for a second. He really didn't like the sun here. When it shines it always became colder. It just wasn't natural. Suddenly for a second a large shadow passed over them. The Dragon Slayer did not have time to look up to see what caused it because his gaze was fixed on something else. The ground underneath Lucy cracked and she fell down into the crater that appeared. It took the Dragon Slayer several seconds to assimilate what happened. It happened just so suddenly.  
-Lucy!  
He tried to hurry towards the edge of the crater but he tripped in the snow falling to the ground. Hitting the ground in anger with his fist , he continued by crawling. When he reached the edge Natsu looked down. Lucy was covered by snow. Only her head and right arm were uncovered. He tried calling to her again , but there was no reply. Fearing the worst he began to climb down , but the wall was weak and it fell apart by his weight and he fell down. Even if the Dragon Slayer felt any pain from the fall he ignored it and rushed over to his partner. When he touched her face she was completely cold , but she was breathing. He digged her out as fast as he could. The surge of adrenalin that allowed him to do it wore off and he fell with his back against the snow wall while holding her as tight as he could. Natsu noticed she had grown even colder then before. He looked inside her pocket for the box of fire stones , but noticed that the only thing inside was a knife. Did it fall out along the blanket? There was no way of telling at the moment. It had began to snow and the temperature would continue to fall. The only good thing about their situation was that the edge of the crater would prevent the snow from falling directly on them. And he had no idea how to escape from there , especially with Lucy being unconscious. All he could do now was try to warm her up. Her clothes were soaked from being under the snow for a while. But even if he dared remove them , something for which he was sure Lucy would kill him for even thinking about it , there was no place for them to be dried. In another situation he would just use his fire , but as he was now...  
-Damn it! A little...just a little...  
He closed his eyes and focused on the image of the blazing fire just like the beginning of his training under Igneel and Natsu felt his body temperature rising slightly. Suddenly from the flames a hand appeared intend to grab his throat. The Dragon slayer ended the image of the fire at once. Breathing heavily he looked at his partner. So this was all he would allow him? This was weaker then the first time he had done it while training. This would not be able to even melt the snow behind him. Hopefully it would be enough to warm her up. He wondered would he dare to attempt it again. While waiting for her to wake up he slowly began to doze of.  
When Lucy woke up she couldn't remember what had happened. The only thing she noticed at first was the pleasant warmth behind her. The Celestial Spirit Mage leaned further back to feel more of it and after that noticed that behind her was Natsu. Even though he was asleep he was holding her tight refusing to let go even as she tried to get up. She wondered how he got back his warmth , even if it still wasn't as warm as it used to be , but she decided not to think about it. The important thing was that it was there. The next thing that caught her attention was that they were both half covered in snow and looked up. Then she remembered what had happened. The ground under her had cracked. Lucy was amazed that Natsu was able to climb down to her in his condition. She hoped he didn't hurt himself further while doing so. The storm had already started and it was raining a lot. Thankfully the wind was blowing far above them and they were spared it's fury.  
When Natsu woke up he released his grip on her after being sure she was alright. She could tell his strength wasn't like before but even as it was right now she wasn't able to break free on her own. He explained what had happened after she fell down , but he skipped the part concerning his magic nor did she try to ask. They managed to find the bag that held the meat under the snow as well as the blanket which Lucy still couldn't understand how had flown out of her pocket. Unfortunately the box with the fire stones remained lost. But that was not a problem. Even if it was much weaker then the one the stones provided Natsu was finally able to sustain a small fire with his magic. It was going to take longer for the meat to be properly cooked , but their water problems were over. After eating they started thinking of a way to escape this crater. Luck was on their side in this. The storm lasted shorter then Lucy had originally thought it would and the snow that had piled on allowed them to climb up. And when they moved on , they were in higher spirits.  
After several days of walking their moral did not waver. They did not speak much to each other. Natsu was using all his strength just to keep up with Lucy. Even if he had restored some of his magic power , walking still proved difficult for him. And losing the wooden stick Lucy had found for him did not help him at all. Because of that their progress was slower then the Celestial Spirit Mage hoped it would , but she had no right to complain about it. Her partner was giving it his best after all , and this time it looked like he wasn't forcing himself as much as before. This gave her more time to try to figure out what had happened to him. A task that seemed to remain impossible unless he told her himself. And that was something that was unlikely to happen any time soon. Still there was progress and with a little luck he was eventually going to open up to her about it. She just had to be patient. They weren't near the place where Lucy was certain would reveal to them where the mountain ended. There would be plenty of time for Natsu to completely recover.  
Lucy frowned when she saw they would have to take a detour. There was a sudden large change in hight. It was much larger then the crater they had fallen in earlier and climbing down could prove too dangerous for them. It was snowing at the moment and they couldn't see far ahead. They decided to head north to try and find a safer place for them to go down and continue on their path. But after just a few hours they stumbled upon a scene that made them freeze in place. Before them trapped in ice were four animals. Lucy hadn't seen them before but she knew what they were. She had seen their work on several occasions. These were predators. They looked similar to wolfs , but their front feet were larger and more muscular and their back feet were shaped similar to a kangaroo. They would be able to jump onto their prey from afar and with their large teeth and strong front legs would kill their target in seconds. But now these remained trapped in an ice prison and would never hunt again. It reminded the two mages of Deliora from that S rank mission they had taken a long time ago. And this worried them. This was not a natural phenomenon. Someone or something had done this to them. The snow had partially covered them and they hoped what ever did it was far away. They were in no condition for a possible battle. Walking much slower they continued on their path , while carefully looking around.  
It wasn't long before they could hear heavy footsteps from in front. They were closing in fast. Every part of their body was telling them to run , but for some reason when they tried to move they stood still. Soon a large shape could be seen in the distance. It was around ten meters tall and it was definitely a humanoid shape. When it drew close enough for them to see it clearly through the snow they were shocked. At first the duo thought it was going to be some sort of giant but they were not even close. Before them was a creature made completely out of ice. It had arms large enough to grab them if it wanted. It had a large torso , humongous feet that although moving slowly made large steps. It could catch up to them fast if it gave chase. There were several spikes coming out of it's back. They could not see much of the face , as the left part was missing and the rest was cracked. All they could see was what looked like a right eye and a mouth. The giant ice golem stopped when it was close enough to the mages to reach them with a single step. It made little sense to them , but they hoped it didn't see them , even if it looked like his one eye was fixed upon them. It's mouth slowly opened unleashing a feral roar.  
At that moment they knew. It had acknowledged their presence and was about to attack them. Cold breath left the golem's mouth and headed for them. Lucy managed to jump out of it's way in time pushing Natsu back as well. When the breath reached the ground the snow had become solid ice. Even if they had any doubts before , they were gone now. This was definitely the thing that had frozen the predators they encountered. The golems arm swung towards them. It didn't seem like it was going to hit them , but suddenly it grew longer. It's movement was slow and they were able to roll over to escape it. Even for something that big it's movement seemed slower then it should be. The golem let out a weak roar as the spikes on his back broke and they were sent in the air. They began falling down towards them like artillery shots. The pair quickly got on their feet and with Lucy dragging Natsu after her they ran back avoiding the spikes. When the last one hit they looked back towards the ice golem. The spikes on his back were slowly growing again. In under a minute it would probably be able to fire them again. The golem took a step forward and the ground behind him rose , making it impossible for the two mages to sneak around him. No matter how slow it was if they kept going like this in the end it was going to finish them. Without having much time to think Lucy threw the backpack with the food below. Hopefully it wouldn't follow them there.  
-Lucy what are you doing?  
-We have no other choice!  
-But..  
-Trust me!  
He silently nodded as she grabbed his hand. It was weird for her. Strangely she had imagined them being in a similar situation , but the roles were reversed. She was the one who had doubt not him. Not giving it much more thought she reached a conclusion. The very fact she had thought of something like this ever happening meant one thing. Natsu and Happy were right all along and she really was a little weirder then she thought. They quickly jumped down while several smaller spikes launched from the golem hit where they were standing a few seconds ago.  
When they hit the ground Lucy was surprised their landing was softer then she thought it would be. But when they saw on what they had landed they both jumped back. It was the body of a dead large pluffy. Perhaps a part of a herd that had passed that golem as well and resorted to the same thing they did. But it did not survive the fall. These animals now saved their lives on more then one occasion. A roar from the golem was heard from above , but there was no indication it was going to follow them. But they had no desire to risk it and stay there any longer.  
They looked around and saw where the backpack with their food had landed. Lucy walked over to it and picked it up as Natsu was slowly getting back on his feet. Getting up from the ground was the hardest thing for him at the moment and at first he allowed Lucy to help him with this , but soon he refused her help on the matter. He had to at least do this on his own. But just as the Dragon Slayer got up something pushed him to the ground. When he looked ahead he noticed that he was knocked down by a predator , just like the ones that were frozen. He noticed it's tail was on ice. It seemed likely that it was part of the same pack that they saw earlier. He tried to ingulf his arm in fire , but it faded away immediately as it jumped at him again. His left arm was held on the ground by the predators front right leg , while with his right arm he struggled to keep it teeth away from his throat as it bit towards him. Suddenly he heard something hitting the animal as it looked away from him.  
Lucy had thrown a piece of meat towards them. Opening the backpack so that the predator could see everything inside , she threw it away from her , trying to use it as bait so that she and Natsu could escape. But the animal seemed uninterested in the meat as it got of the Dragon Slayer and headed slowly towards her. She couldn't tell if it was it some sort of instinct to prefer to kill it's own prey rather then going for the plentiful meal. Lucy could only watch in fear as the predator jumped towards her. She could hear Natsu calling her. This time there was no way he was going to save her. After the predator had taken her life it was probably again going to head for him. Ending up as lunch was never the ending she envisioned for herself. Lucy closed her eyes awaiting the finishing blow. If only she had her whip with her she would be able to beat it. If only she had her whip! Suddenly she felt something in her right hand.  
Natsu walked in shock as the predator jumped towards his partner. All the Dragon Slayer could do was call her name. He couldn't find the strength even to try to reach towards her. It was the most pathetic way for anyone to end. Watching helplessly as the person you care about dies. At least he was going to follow her soon after that. Just as the animal reached Lucy his eyes widened in surprise. A whip made out of golden flames brushed the predator away. It quickly got back on it's feet releasing a grow towards the female. Lucy seemed to be just as surprised as he was at the sight of the golden flamed whip in her hands. Blinded with rage the monstrous wolf jumped towards her again. Reacting quickly Lucy smacked it with the whip again. Right before the hit it grew wider and completely incinerated the predator leaving only ash from the once dangerous beast. The golden flames were now gone and Natsu and Lucy stood without moving , both of them unable to understand what had happened.  
Several hours later they had managed to find a small cave in which to take shelter as another storm was about to hit them. There was some time before it began and Lucy was standing outside. She was able to create the flame whip without any effort but she still had no idea how she did it. For a second she thought that the way it happened was a bit similar to Natsu's story of his dragon slayer training. Beginning with the image. She brushed it off immediately. There was no way it could be possible. She'd have to be some kind of progidy for that to be true. In the end it didn't matter what this magic was. After all this time Natsu was finally beginning to restore his own magic power and now they had a way to defend themself should another predator attack them. She would think what this was after they escaped this frozen hell.  
Natsu was lying on the ground looking at the cave entrance. The sight of Lucy and that monster refused to leave his sight. He had accepted that he was powerless in that situation. There was another reason he couldn't stop thinking about it. -Why is she able to do that...  
In the Fairy Tail guild house Wendy was sitting on one of the tables with Happy sleeping in front of her. It had been seven months since the war with Dark Bring had began and only she , Romeo , Carla , Happy and Mirajane were left in Magnolia. Everyone else was engaged in battles against the dark guilds forces. She remained in Magnolia with Romeo because they were too young to be brought into a war. Happy wasn't himself since the group returned from that dreadful mission and with each passing day he was looking worse. The possibility that Natsu and Lucy wouldn't return was becoming more and more apparent even if nobody wanted to admit it. And the blue exceed was taking it hard. Even if she worried about them as well , Wendy knew Natsu and Lucy well and was sure they were going to return no matter what.


	6. Chapter 5: Dragon Fear

**Author's Note: I know long time no updates. It will most likely happen again. I take extra time to make sure each chapter is on the level.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Dragon Fear

Lucy took a look outside. At the moment it was impossible to see anything due to a strong storm. It was fortunate they were able to find this cave. It was quite some time since their runin with the ice golem and this was the first one they found since then. They had to endure several storms in the open and at least twice it was a miracle they survived. But all this could be in naught. She took a look towards the bag with their food. There probably was going to be enough for a few days. The only time they managed to increase it's contents was when Lucy managed to fight off a pair of wereroos , as she began to call them., that had recently attacked a strayed pluffy. And it gave them less then half the meat one usually provided. Those beasts ate fast. She remembered the day she named them.

-Wereroos?

-Yes.-she said proudly-Cause they look like wolves and jump lik...

-It's weird.

-It is not weird!

Thinking back it really is a weird name. Not that she would admit it to anyone any time soon. A small ball of golden fire was passing through her fingers. It helped her with control over this new „Soaring" magic and calmed her down when she was worried or annoyed. She was forced to do it often these past few days. And she never told Natsu the name of the magic. One – he would probably call it weird and this was not something that would help her selfconfidence which was plummeting. And second – he looked odd whenever she mentioned or used it. The look he gave her at those times always made her feel as if she was naked. At first Lucy thought it was probably just curiosity. She used a type of fire magic after all. Even if it did not emit any heat. Thankfully he did not even mention trying to eat it. For some reason she thought it would be too weird. Like eating one of her arms or something. The very thought send shivers down her spine.

But as time passed the look did not change at all. It was as if he was trying to look deep inside her soul. Lucy only managed to figure out one thing – he knew something about it but refused to tell her. Just like whatever was troubling him. In the end it didn't matter. Her new magic was their only weapon at the moment. She managed to find other uses for it , other then a flaming whip and there were many possibilities she had yet to explore.

On the thought of this being their only weapon. What mostly caused her annoyance was that Natsu did not make much progress. True he walked almost normally now , with the exception of sudden pains in his back which made them rest for an entire day. But that was it. He couldn't or what beside her efforts thought – wouldn't increase his magic power. Although she didn't say anything about it , something to which Natsu seemed surprised every time he failed to produce a larger flame , she was starting to worry more. If they encountered something similar to that ice golem , Natsu's fire would have been invaluable. She was just starting to use her new magic and was still very inept with it , while he would probably be able to melt it down with a single punch.

„Just what is his problem anyway? Doesn't he want us to escape?"

Her thought were interrupted by her growing stomach. Not that she hadn't thought on the subject so many times that she had gotten sick of it.

-Hey Natsu. Let's eat.

The fireball vanished as she got up. The Dragon Slayer nodded and got up. Lucy took two pieces of meat from the back and began roasting them on Natsu flaming right fist. Without looking carefully , something Natsu rarely did anyway , they looked completely the same. But after they did not encounter a single pluffy or any other edible animal Lucy had secretly cut some of the meat into smaller pieces and ate those. Natsu needed to restore his strength and needed to eat more then her anyway. Unfortunately wereroos were inedible. In one of the encounters one of them fell dead and Lucy had tried to prepare it. But it tasted terrible. Just one little taste and both of them threw up at the same time. It was just impossible to eat them. She looked at his flaming hand. In the least she wished he could make the flame stronger. Cooking the meat always took too long.

The storm lasted what felt like two days. Or rather they fell asleep two times before it ended. To their annoyance the sun had appeared to cover them in its cold light. With every single time it showed itself to them it felt colder then the last time. They took a look back to the cave that sheltered them during the storm hoping to be able to find another one. With that thought they continued their way forward with only snow and ice surrounding them. Seeing only hills in the horizon. Their gaze was locked on one hill in particular. The highest they saw and Lucy was certain over it they would see the end of this forsaken mountain. This was probably the only hope keeping them sane.

But there was one thing standing in their way. The area they had spend all this time crossing was surrounded by peaks that seemed to surround it like a ring. They were far too tall to climb , especially without proper equipment. But they had seen a gap in it.

In a few days the two mages managed to reach the location of the pass. They thought that the only possible problem might be that the gap was closed of by snow , but they could not expect what awaited them there. Animals , frozen in ice , were spread all around like some decorations. There were many types besides pluffys and wereroos. A goat like animal with a long spiked tail , a tiny eight legged furry mammoth looking mammal were some of them. They were spread around away from the gap. And right in front of it was an ice golem. It was similar to the one they had encountered , but this one had no damage on it. It's arms were longed and his back was flat. On his face were frozen moustaches that reminded Lucy of the Celestial Spirit King. It stood in place with it's hands burrowed into the ground. There was no sign it even registered their presence , but the two mages were certain. If they moved further it will attack them.

Lucy looked at Natsu. The dragon slayer was walking fine now. She hoped they would be able to do it.

-He is slow. We will make it if we are careful.

Natsu slowly nodded. The Celestial Mage could tell he was hesitant but he was going to follow her. This was something she still couldn't get used to. But before they moved forward they noticed that from a pile of snow a wereroo appeared and jumped forward towards the gap. Lucy couldn't help but admire the beasts instinct. It was probably hiding there for a long time. And the moment was perfect. The golem had slightly turned to the other side , leaving it an opening to escape. Even if the wereroo failed it would distract the ice monster long enough for them to sneak by. But what happened next shocked them. The golem's upper body turned around and with great speed it's right arm stroke the wereroo sending it flying back. Cold breath from it's mouth hit the predator in mid air and it fell down on the ground trapped in ice. It happened in just one second. Only Jet or Jellal would be able to move fast enough to pass by it. The damage they saw on the previous golem must have slowed it. The only reason they survived that day was luck.

On the way they had noticed a cave and headed back for it , their spirits nearly crumbled. The two mages spend the next hour simply sitting on the ground thinking. Suddenly Lucy got up and made a declaration.

-We have to do it!

-You can't possibly...

-Yes! We have to fight it. There is no other way.

-You saw what happened to that wereroo. - Lucy was a bit surprised Natsu actually used the name she gave the beasts – That thing is way too fast.

-It will work out. With your current strength and my new magic we can beat it.

-There has to be another way through. If we just circle..

-We have almost ran out of food! For a long time we haven't seen even a single Pluffy!

-Maybe they are just around...trying to find another path as well..

It was possible yes , but Lucy was not willing to risk it. There was no guarantee they would find pluffys after they pass through , but in the least it would have been progress towards escaping. They had enough for a few days. With enough speed their destination could be reached before the last piece of meat was eaten.

-Natsu...

-We should circle around. It is safer...

Safer? The Salamander – The reckless idiot who always charged in without thinking – was speaking about safety? This left Lucy speechless. It was obvious. Natsu wasn't going to be of any help here. And handling that monster alone did not seem possible.

-Ok Natsu...We will do it that way. But let us rest for now.

-Sure...

Natsu lay down on the ground while Lucy went outside. She needed to think over this.

When the Dragon Slayer woke up the first thing he noticed was that Lucy was not inside. He thought she was probably outside , waiting for him to get up. He felt bad for laying for some time after waking , pretending to still be asleep. And after their argument it was preferable not to try and anger her. There was no doubt she knew what he was doing. Natsu got up and slowly exited the cave. But again he couldn't see Lucy.

-Lucyyy!

Natsu called out , but there was no answer. He started to worry where she was. He circled around the location , but he couldn't see any tracks. It was snowing and even his tracks from now had vanished.

-She didn't get lost now did she...

There was no chance of that. Lucy wouldn't do something that stupid. He did it several times , but definitely not her. The Dragon Slayer went back into the cave and there he saw what he feared. She had left her keys next to the bad with meat. There was only one reason she would go anywhere without them. Especially when his partner was feeling guilty about what happened to them. She went to fight the Ice Golem by herself. He knew her current strength. It was indeed impressive but alone she would be no match for it. And even if he went there the way he was now , he would just be a burden. With a clenched fist the Dragon Slayer took a deep breath.

His fist started burning slowly. Soon he reached the usual amount he used lately while preparing the meat. For a while he stopped any movement and while breathing heavy he started sweating. Suddenly he increased the size and heat of the flame. excruciating pain pulsed through Natsu's body , originating from his back , making the Dragon Slayer fall to the ground. His body was trembling and he was fighting for air. Slowly he managed to bring himself up. With blurred vision Natsu thought he saw a figure of a man at the cave's entrance. And it had wings.

„So that is how it is going to be.."

The figure started to approach as Natsu again inflamed his fist. And the pain returned immediately causing him to fall to the ground.

-It is pointless.

The voice didn't even match. If anything it sounded like a combination of the voices of Gajeel and Laxus. An annoying combination for the Dragon Slayer. Ignoring it he tried to inflame his entire body. The crushing pain was in perfect sync with the kick the figure placed upon him.

-Simply except it. You will die here and now. Alone and broken.

Natsu looked at the black figure. Now that his vision had cleared he noticed it wasn't completely black. He had one eye. A left lizard eye. Not that he was surprised to see it. His gaze fell upon Lucy's keys. There was no time to waste. The was no way to say how much time had passed since she left. His partner was most likely in danger as he lay down on the ground. With thoughts heading towards his partner the Dragon Slayers body was engulfed in flames and he got up to his feet. Turning around to the black figure he saw it was vanishing.

-It matters not. In the end all succumb.

The last part to disappear was the lizard's eye , which remained in the air for a few more moments. He was going to have to deal with this later. Right now the only thing that mattered was to get to Lucy. He grabbed her keys and ran as quickly as he could towards the location of the ice golem.

Lucy took a deep breath. In the distance she could see it. The ice golem hadn't moved an inch since it froze that wereroo. Well it wasn't really alive , so it was completely normal for it to stand there like a statue , rarely turning from side to side. Instinctively Lucy reached to feel her keys. Ever since arriving there it gave her a brief moment of security. But this time they were not on her belt. Fearing that she might lose them in the fight , she left them back at the cave with Natsu. There was no place safer for them , then with her partner. Even in the condition he was in right now.

The Stellar mage started running towards it. Previously for about an hour she had done a final practice , with what she had learned of her new magic , to use it as freely as possible. She had no idea what this monstrosity was truly capable of , had no plan to deal with what she knew about it but she was now charging at it from the front. The only thing she knew was that unless this obstacle was overcome , they would certainly meet their ends. And Lucy would not allow this. She made a promise to insure they both would escape this mountain and Stellar Mages always kept their promises. Because of this somehow that ice beast would fall.

As expected when she neared him the ice golem turned towards her. It rapidly rose it's arm and on it's palm small ice spikes appeared. Before they launched towards her , the whip of golden flame appeared in Lucy's hand and she swinged towards the monster. Her weapon expanded and it quickly stroke at the golem's eye , sticking to it. Just like with her celestial whip Lucy managed to pull herself forward and rose above it's head while some spikes were launched at her. Only a few of them got close to her , but none managed to hit her. While she was directly above it's head the whip vanished.

-Sword edge!

Golden flames partially covered her arm and it now resembled a sword edge with four blades on it. She knew the name was just a ripoff of one of Natsu's attacks , but she just couldn't resist naming it like that. With full force she stroke at the golems head. Her arm penetrated the ice and spikes reached all the way to the forehead. Lucy observed her work with a disappointed look. When she used it at normal ice the damage was much higher. The golem swang it's arm towards her at what would be an impossible angle for a normal human. Normal movement limitations did not seem to matter to it. It was too fast for her to dodge.

-Barrier!

During a small blizzard that caught her on the way back to the cave she and Natsu had found , she used her fire to protect herself from the strong wing and snow. It actually made a very decent barrier , that in time she managed to expand it further. Flames in front of her formed runes that when combined looked like a towershield. The golems attacked proved to be too strong for it however and when the arm reached it , the runes exploded. The shockwave knocked Lucy down on the ground , but the actual attack didn't hit her. Even though her body hurt from falling from that height she got up on her feet quickly just in time to see the golem using his ice breath. She quickly hid behind one of the already frozen animals. The breath went around the ice without harming her. Letting out a roar it rose it's hand high up , while ice spears , each around the size of a large man , formed on it's knuckle and launched them towards the Fairy Tail mage. She quickly began running around the maze of frozen animals , avoiding the attack , while constantly on alert not to let herself stay in the open long enough for it to freeze her. Many of the spears hit the frozen beasts , shattering them to pieces.

The Stellar Mage notices that while avoiding the entire attack , she was now far away from the golem himself. Deciding to wait a little to catch her breath she stood at her place. But the golem was not going to let her rest. It jumped in the air , landing close to her. The knockback from the fall broke all of the frozen animals and knocked Lucy down on the ground. Looking around she saw that there was now no cover inside the crater it had created. And the golem was preparing to use his ice breath again. In the end it beat her in just a few minutes. He was right. They were no match for it as they were.

-I am sorry Natsu...

She closed her eyes awaiting the ice breath to claim her. But it never came.

-Roar of the Fire Dragon!

From some distance away a large ray of red flames stroke the ice golem directly in it's mouth. It let out a roar as it took a step back , nearly falling down. When Lucy looked at it , it's mouth was half melted and was now barely not falling apart. The golem tried to release it's breath , but all that came out was steam. At the moment the Stellar Mage could not understand what had happened. She turned around and saw Natsu running towards her. Lucy tried to speak , but no sound came out of her mouth. When her partner reached her position , he extended his hand to help her get up.

-What are you sitting around for Lucy? It aint over yet.

After saying this he did something she missed for a long time. His true smile. It was just like back then. Pure and honest. Immediately she grabbed his arm and got back to her feet. He handed her the chain with the celestial keys.

-Don't just leave these behind.

-Thank you.

-Let's finish this thing!

-Right!

They both turned towards the golem as it removed it's halfmelted mouth with a single blow. It's face was now half gone. Lucy noticed his eyes were now glowing red. Did it enter some sort of rage mode? It didn't matter. The golems fate was sealed.

It stomped the ground with it's left leg , causing ice glaciers to extend from the ground towards them. The two partners jumped over them and headed towards the golem. Lucy using her „Sword Edge" and Natsu using random fire attacks. They each attacked one of the golems large legs. It tried to sweep them away or stop them , but they moved too fast to be hit when they were this close to it. Soon the leg Natsu was attacking cracked and it fell down to it's knee. Lucy was not surprised at this. While her attacks only pierced , his were also melting the ice. The golem managed to swipe down and grab Lucy with his arm. It lifted her high in the air , trying to crush her. Natsu ran up it's spine and jumped high , striking down what was left of the golem's head and parts of it's chest with his „Fire Dragon's Blazing Fire". It let go of Lucy , who used her flaming whip to catch onto it's shoulder , propelling herself again above it. Where once the ice monsters head stood there was now a weak spot. The whip vanished.

-Golden Drill!

Golden flames started to rotate like a drill around her right arm , and after a short delay they were launched towards the golem's weak spot. The attack penetrated the halfmelted cover with ease and passed through it's entire body. Having lost it's stability , the rest of the body fell apart. Natsu managed to catch Lucy before she fell. The two mages sat on the ground resting.

-Since when are you so reckless?

-Not sure what came over me. I was just..

-Fired up?

-Yeah...

They both let out a small laugh. The ice pile , that was once the golem started to move. Very slowly fallen pieces were starting to move towards the main heap.

-Don't tell me it is rebuilding itself! But...it is slow. - Lucy got up - If we hurry we can get our things and move out before it finishes.

Natsu nodded and both of them quickly headed towards the cave.

After the battle with the golem Lucy thought things would finally turn around for the better. Not a day after they managed to find several herds of pluffys and restock their food supply. And their objective was now close. But things became worse quick. After that show of the old Natsu , he became inclosed , secretive and weird. He would wake several times during the nights. Sometimes he would jump to his feet and start looking around. At first she thought her partner simply had some bad dreams , but there was no way they would last this long or be this powerful. But he refused to tell her what was happening. If it was just these troubles while sleeping , somehow she could pass it off as just a really bad sleeping problem , but he was acting similar even while they were walking. Often he would look jump as if he was attacked , try to hit the air or look back thinking someone was following them. And the strangest thing was when he out of nowhere punched the ground with a powerful fire attack which caused an avalanche that nearly killed them. But at times he acted completely normal – as far as Natsu could be called normal. Her biggest worry was that her partner was beginning to loose his mind. Maybe being in the cold for so long was bad for a fire dragon slayer like him. No matter what possible reason she could think of the point remained that something had to be done.

Unfortunately she had no idea what to do. It was like a recurrent pain. Ever since that meeting with the halfdragon monster Lucy felt like she hasn't done anything to help her partner overcome it. She thought at first that restoring his magic was the key. But that seemed to make matters much worse. Asking him always brought zero results. Every single free moment she spend thinking of possible ways of helping and short of finding a magical hotspring somewhere she turned up empty. At this thought she facepalmed.

„A magical hotspring? Really Lucy? At the moment I would settle for a simple cave..."

Ever since they passed through the golem they hadn't seen a single cave and were forced to sleep in the open. At least there weren't any storms but it was taking an effect on them. After all the only one they had seen was just before the golem itself. And the two mages rested there only for a short while. Sleeping while being attacked by the wind and having snow fall on you made Lucy more edgy and tired. What effect it had on Natsu was impossible to tell because of his behaviour lately. But finding a nice dry cave would definitely help.

Did a god hear her plea or was it simply luck , Lucy didn't care. But right at this moment she saw the entrance to a cave. Issuing a silent „Thank you" the Stellar Mage ran towards it followed by the silent Dragon Slayer. The entrance was only big enough for one person to enter and Lucy was the first one. With surprise she noticed one thing.

-It's warm...

-What do you mean?

-It is almost like a sauna in here.

She went in deeper and quickly took off her coat. Natsu followed her in and did the same.

-You are right...weird.

The cave had a path leading below and while walking carefully the two mages descended. And what they saw made them freeze. Before them there were two small ponds , large enough for a single person. Steam was coming out of them and you'd probably have trouble seeing anything while being down there. It was just like a hotspring.

-A magical hotspring...

She could barely believe her eyes.

-Magical? You are weird Lucy...

-I know...

At the moment Lucy didn't even realise that by accident she agreed to his words. The Stellar Mage had come to terms with this fact anyway. But when her senses came back she saw him laughing at her. It was still painful to admit it.

They didn't ponder over why there was a hotspring here. The only thing that mattered was that it was real. Lucy was particularly happy about it. Over the time they simply melted some snow to quickly wash , but they never took a real bath. It was simply too cold to do it. They probably didn't notice each other's smell but she was certain they both reeked. But right now each of them could take a bath without worrying. They quickly covered the cave's entrance with snow to make sure a wild animal would not accidentally get in. In the past they would never do that , but both Natsu and Lucy could open the entrance with ease now even if it snows in.

The stellar mage took a quick look around again. Two small ponds. She had already checked their depth and they deep enough for them. It was strange. It looked completely natural , but somehow it was too perfect. Nature really was something else. Before taking of the rest of her clothes she turned around.

-Do not peek!

-I won't.

He was already inside. Even though she slept naked next to him , the idea of him peeking at her still bothered her. There was also a bit of disappointment that he showed no interest. Well it was Natsu after all. After taking them off she looked over them. The time they spend there took had an effect on them. They were ripped in several places and barely holding. At the moment she wondered how they hadn't fallen apart by now. Natsu's were probably in the same condition. She praised herself for remembering to make more then cloaks from pluffy fur should their clothes rip. But she was going to wear her old ones for as long as they held out.

Slowly Lucy dipped into the water. The water was not as hot as she tough it was. It was just perfect for her. But it wasn't enough to produce that steam. But she didn't care what was creating it at the moment. She let herself enjoy it completely. The strain on her muscles vanished. Maybe it really was magical after all. At that moment she decides it would be well for them to spend a few days there to completely restore their strength.

-I could stay here forever!-she said as she stretched her hands.

-Why don't we?

-Huh?

-We saw many herds passing through here. We wont have any trouble when it comes to food. It is warm here...We could stay here forever...

Natsu got out of the water and covered himself with his fur cloak.

-What are you saying? What about returning to Fairy Tail and getting payback on that monster?-she also got out of the water

-I am sure the others have already done that...There is no need for us to go back...To fight that guy...

Lucy could barely believe what she was hearing. His voice was close to shaking. If she didn't know any better she would think he was scared of coming back. Was he embarrassed to face the others after what happened to him? No that was not possible. She started walking towards him.

-Natsu , please just tell me what is wrong. Why are you acting like this?

-It already happened...I suppose there is no point in hiding it anymore. You have probably noticed that sometimes during a fight the enemy is paralysed by fear?

Now that he mentioned it it was true. It happened rarely and only to people who directly threatened the guild or a member of the team. It was probably because he had completely overpowered them.

-It is something that happens when a Dragon Slayer concentrates on an enemy who threatens something precious to him. One of the dragons best weapons. Dragon Fear. You usually can't control it , but when it hits the enemy would probably never again even think about facing you. Only someone really strong can resist it.

It definitely sounded like something useful. But such a trick sounded dangerous as well. If misused it could cause much trouble.

-When it comes to stuff like that I can't imagine you being affected by something like that.

-There are some who train how to use it at their own will. And if they succeed the effect is greatly enhanced. It becomes permanent , linked with the targets magic.

-Are you saying he used this Dragon Fear like that on you?

-Yes...

-I still don't understand. When it comes to mental attacks nobody can harm you.

-The effect is random depending on the on the person it was used on.

-And so...what happened to you. - he seemed hesitant to speak up – Please tell me...

-Ever since we beat the golem..I've been seeing him everywhere. Attacking you, mocking and gloating. Even at this moment I see that eye...

-This is...

-Mastering it is forbidden , because no matter how strong it is , it will one day destroy you no matter how strong you are.

So this was the reason for everything. And Lucy , without knowing , helped it to happen with her training. He was probably not saying anything in an attempt to avoid it. A spell that slowly devoured who you were. Her partner probably didn't want the others to see him like this. What he would become in time. He was probably going to say something like „It is not your fault" but it wouldn't change the fact she was feeling guilty. She hugged him from behind.

-I am sorry...

-It is n..

-Don't say it. I pushed you towards it. I understand there isn't much I can do to help you. - she turned him so that he faced her – But know I am here for you. You can always count on me.

Lucy understood the position she was in right now. Naked in front of am almost naked Natsu. But for some reason there was not a single sign of embarrassment on her. If anything it felt normal for her. For a moment her mind turned blank. When her senses came back in shock Lucy realised she had kissed Natsu. But what surprised her more was the fact that he was returning it. At the moment she couldn't understand what was happening and simply let herself go with the flow.

When Lucy woke up a wool cloak was above her and Natsu was next to her. It was a normal thing for them so at first she just stretched her arms. And then she realised she didn't have any clothes on and the memory returned. They actually did it. It was during a moment where she felt half drunk , but she remembered everything.

-Morning.

Natsu was also awake and smiled at her like nothing had happened. But she couldn't face him. Even if it was a such a moment Lucy couldn't explain to herself why she let it happen. It was almost like she took advantage of her partners condition.

-Lucy you are weird thinking such things.

-What?

She looked at him shocked. Did he start reading minds or something?

-You were mumbling it.

-I...I was?

-There is this one thing about dragons. They have only one mate for life and nothing can influence it. Same thing goes for dragon slayers. Well in our case it had happened for some time.

-What do you mean?

-That new magic of yours. When two dragons connect they share some of their magic. Chances of it happening between humans are small though. I guess our magic is somewhat compatible.

-Wait you really knew about it? Why didn't you same something?

-Couldn't understand how it happened. Male dragons don't really think much on such things. That is why the female dragon usually takes the first step. Well it doesn't matter really does it?

Lucy couldn't argue there. If what he says was the truth , something she shouldn't even bother questioning , then it wasn't taking advantage. That made little sense to her though. She was still feeling a little dizzy , but she knew that even if given the choice she wouldn't change this.

It reminded her of a book she read a long time ago. Two friends marooned on a deserted island for several years and in the end they developed deeper feeling for each other. She wasn't sure how much time had passed since they were trapped in this frozen hell , but it was definitely a while. Looking at it like that , this development felt even more natural for her.

But one thing was still bothering her. Natsu was acting much more mature at the moment.

-By the way.

-Hm?

-Even after your warning you were the one who peeked.-he said with a mocking voice

-No need to remind me...

And then he was back to normal. Well having a more mature Natsu around just wouldn't feel right anyway.

-What about the...

-Haven't seen it. Not sure why though. But there is one thing...we should leave as quickly as possible.

-Yeah. I got the same feeling.

Quickly they got dressed and got their belongings. Before leaving the cave they took one last look at the hotspring. There was definetely something wrong about it.

After they left the steam gathered in one place , taking the form of a young woman. Her hair and clothes were formed by steam.

-So they managed to escape before I got them...No matter. They will return one day. Along the pair that came here before them.

From the ground a previously hidden by the steam frozen female arm rose.

-It is just a matter of time.


	7. Chapter 6 - The Recurrent Storm

**Author's Note: It is shorter then the others , but thinking about it maybe it is better to make shorter chapters and release them faster. Say in your reviews if you prefer it this way or the other. :) Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6 – The Recurrent Storm

Some time had passed since their stay at that weird hotspring. Ever since then Lucy wondered if anything would really change after what they went through there. But things were almost like before they were stranded in that mountain. Natsu would somehow find a way to irritate her , she would get mad and after some while she would forgive him and laugh about it. The „Dragon Fear" also seemed to be like a distant memory. Even if it was still there , the effect it had on Natsu was no more. It was good to have that destructive idiot around again. But it wasn't exactly the same. He had these unusual moment of maturity. As much as they could be called that. It showed rarely and every time it happened it caught her by surprise. The only time she had seen it before was during an intense battle. And even then was different. She couldn't explain just what it was. Lucy learned he hadn't even noticed this when she asked him once. If she learned anything from their stay there it was that it was most likely a dragon thing that Igneel did not bother sharing with Natsu. Or maybe he just didn't understand it.

She noticed he was now far in front of her. The snowing was light , but it could increase any moment and they would loose each other in it.

-Natsu wait up or you will get lost again!

-Aint a problem anymore!

He yelled and continued walking at that pace. Her partner always was a faster walker then her . And he was right. Even his sense of smell had returned and even if he couldn't see her , he could easily track her scent. That may be his case , but she never got that ability. Something for which she was grateful as having as she saw it as too troublesome to have at times. But because Lucy lacked it , she wouldn't be able to find her partner if the need arose. Wild beasts were not a problem for either of them now , but there was always the possibility of running into another ice golem or maybe even something worse. But that was not the reason she was angry at him being so far ahead. After all this time leading the way , she had gotten too used to it.

-At least wait up for me damn it!  
-You are just too slow Luce. – he mocked her – You should hurry up!

-I waited for you didn't I!?

She regretted saying that. It was probably still a touchy subject for Natsu , but before she could apologise he spoke up again.

-Thought you'd hurry up considering where we are!

She looked ahead and noticed what he meant by that. It was the area they had been walking to since the beginning. After all this time they had finally reached it. After it it was a rapid descend and neither of them could see what lay after it from any location they were at. Lucy was certain that from there they would see the end of this ridiculous mountain chain.

-Race ya!

Natsu ran off.

-Not fair! You have too much of headstart!

She ran after him. Although she knew there was no way of beating him in this unfair race , she was definitely going to find a way to pay him back for that mocking. But when she reached him any idea that she might have come up with vanished. He was looking at the horizon with a serious look. Even without looking she knew , but still seeing it for herself was more depressing then she thought. What lay before them was once again the mountain , stretching over all of their view. There was no sign of it ending. She could feel her feet were not going to support her and so she sat on the ground. From the beginning it was a childish thought that this would be the end of this frozen hell , but after sustaining her for so long it was painful for it to be broken. She then felt Natsu's arm on her shoulder.

-So what if this aint the end? We will reach the next point in half...no we will reach it four times faster! And then to the next one if it is needed. We will definitely leave this place!

He was right of course. After regaining his magic and with her Dragon Mate magic , as she began calling it along „Soaring" there was probably nothing that could stop them. They met fewer herds , that seemed to be leaving this area in a hurry , but they had more then enough food to last them months now that Natsu could also carry food with him. And if they reached it four times faster as he said , it would last them with much to spare. She got up and hugged him.

-I really am glad you are back to normal...

-You've been saying that ever since we left that hotspring.

-Can you blame me?

She buried her face in his chest , taking in his bodyheat. If he wasn't there for her right now Lucy was certain she would have broken down at this sight.

-Guess not.

Natsu again looked at the horizon. It was not the fact that in front of them lay more of the mountain that had caused his serious look. He had expected that it was not the end all along. But he didn't want to break that slight hope of Lucy's before the end. It was definitely a good thing that the „Dragon Fear" lost it's effect. Even if he had no idea why. The Dragon Slayer had left it like that. It was most like thanks to the bond he and Lucy deepened.

What had caught his sight was a storm that was incoming. In this mountain random storms like that were a normal thing , but with his senses completely back he was certain of one thing. They had endured this particular storm before. The way the clouds moved , their colour. It was definitely not normal. It was back then when the ground had broken down underneath Lucy. Something had passed over them at that time. There was no time to see what it was back then. Deep down he hoped he was wrong and this feeling was just a small lasting effect of the fear , but he was almost completely certain he was right.

It wasn't long before the storm reached them. A long time had passed since they last had to endure a storm of this magnitude. They could barely see a few steps before them , the snow was hitting them like rocks and the wind was preventing them from moving fast. They tried to find some sort of shelter , but the mountain was definitely not helping them at the moment. They couldn't find even a small hole to hide in. Natsu had proposed to make a cave , but Lucy was completely against it. The last thing both of them needed was to deal with another avalanche. Even if he promised he would be careful there wouldn't be any point. The storm hit them long before he could break in something large enough for them to enter.

Even Natsu's senses were having trouble in this weather. He could barely get ahold of Lucy's scent and she was right next to him. It was a good thing she told him to stay close. He had gotten a bit arrogant and forgot just how strong the wind could be in this mountain. But unfortunately it confirmed his feeling. It was without doubt the same storm. He tried to keep his sight above to try and spot whatever flew over them back then , but he had trouble doing so due to the wind.

Suddenly the wind got stronger and nearly knocked Lucy down on the ground but Natsu managed to catch her before she fell.

-We should go back and take another look...-Lucy was barely able to say

There was one place they saw a few moments before the storm reached them that , while giving them no protection from the snow , it would at least partially protect them from this fierce wind.

-Yeah...

A large shadow passed over them. Thinking quickly Natsu grabbed Lucy by the waste and jumped forward. The place where they stood a second ago fell deep into the ground. Looking down he saw spikes of ice were waiting for them at the bottom. If his reflexes were even a second slower they would both be dead right now. And it was just as he thought. Back then it was no accident Lucy fell down. But this time whatever caused it , wanted to make sure they died. The Dragon Slayer looked up to see what wanted to take their lives. He froze in place at what he saw.

Lucy then followed his gaze , wondering what made him worry that much. A dragon was flying above them. It looked even larger then Acnologia. Lucy took a step back after seeing. It waved it wings in order to stay in one place. The savage wind did not seem to bother it one bit. Now that the two mages could see it clearer , they noticed that it was completely made of ice just like the golems they met before. Every single one of it's scales seemed to be made of a different form of ice. It's massive wings , while looking real , were also made of a strange flexible frozen material. Cold air was coming out of it's nostrils , making it look like it was breathing. Blue magic glowed from the dragon's eyeholes. Ice seemed to form a form of axe blades on it's back going all the way down to the tail , which ended in a large frozen edge. Again they wondered if it was really made of ice. It looked so real. But it was undeniable. It gave out the same cold empty feeling that the golems let out.

Natsu prepared himself for the dragon. But Lucy still stood paralysed. The way it stood , flapped it's wing , was looking at them with that blanc cold stare. It reminded her of that day on Tenroujima. Acnologia's final attack and the despair she felt at that moment as the black dragon had prepared to use it's breath. Even if this one was a fake , it had the same aura as a real one. If anything it's cold lifeless nature made it worse. The next thing she felt was Natsu's arm on her shoulder. He had a worried expression on his face. Her partner was probably worried why she was acting like this. And now Lucy was feeling silly for feeling worried. Between the two of them they had nothing to worry about. And yet why did she need him to remind her that , even after all this time? While giving a reassuring nod she turned towards the dragon.

A larger amount of cold air left it's nostrils. It was almost like the dragon huffed in annoyance. It's massive tail struck the ground , and from the point of impact a wave of ice headed towards the two mages. They tried to run away from it , but it expanded in width and was too fast to outrun. It swept them away throwing them far away , burying the two mages underneath the snow.

Lucy managed to bury her self out and looked around. Natsu was also getting out and she let out a relieved sigh. In the end somehow they did end up getting buried in snow. And then she felt that she was no longer holding her bag with food.. The stellar mage saw it falling further down the newly created hill. She reached out to grab it , but Natsu grabbed her by the waist , pulling her back. Before being able to say anything Lucy saw the dragons claw striking where she stood a second ago. It had swooped down to attack her while Lucy was distracted.  
A little more and her bad would have fallen deep into a chasm. She tried to free herself from Natsu but he refused to let go of her. Slowly the Dragon Slayer began pulling her back.

-Leave it!

-But...

-It is not worth the risk.

The ice dragon was circling to attack them again. Her partner was right. If she tried to go for the bag it would mean certain death for her death this time. It was doubtful it would miss a second time. In the panic she had forgotten Natsu was now carrying a bag filled with food as well. Somehow he had managed to keep it with him. With it they would be able to make do for quite a while. And Lucy would be able to make a new one for her someday.

She turned around and along Natsu ran back. They were trying to find cover but unfortunately there was none where they stood. The two mages jumped of the snow hill to avoid the dragon's claw. But it flew over them without even trying to grab anyone of them. They both knew that it wouldn't just ignore them , unless it didn't have something else planned. The first golem did not stop attacking them until they were out of it's range and the second did not give up until it was destroyed. They looked up and saw a rain of ice spears heading towards them.

-Roar of the Fire Dragon!

Natsu's flames melted the spears that were headed their way and hit the dragon under it's right wing. Unfortunately it did not have any effect on the frozen scales. He launched another roar at it , but it simply made the ice look red. The attack did not manage to melt even a little of the ice scales.

-Just how tough is that thing...

Lucy prepared to attack as well , but another barrage of larger ice spears from the dragon forced the two to seek cover. When ti passed over them Lucy noticed that the lances were being created underneath it's wings. As the ice monster circled around , the ground in front of the two mages began to crack. Natsu and Lucy were left with no option but to run to avoid falling down. It continued to send barrages of spears at them. Every time they were close to a position they could take cover from the dragon's attacks the ground cracked. The first few times it happened they nearly fell down. The wind and snow were not helping them either. Most of the time they were running blind , hoping that Natsu's instincts would safe them from falling to their doom. And indeed he managed to avoid all craters that were created in their way.

Between concentrating to avoid these traps and using his roar to clear out the barrages of spears Natsu was getting tired. Lucy looked at him worried and regretted deeply that she could do nothing to help him. But she had no wide range magic attack to help him. She tried to use her barrier , but a single spear was enough to shatter it. At the size it was needed to protect them she realised it was far too weak. Natsu had tried to teach her how to use a dragon's roar. There shouldn't have been any reason she wouldn't be able to make one. But for all their training the only fire that came out of her mouth was when she lightly burped after overeating to restore her magic power. Natsu of course made fun of her for it. But it did prove she was capable of it. Just needed a lot more practise. After some time Natsu's fire became much weaker and several spears managed to pass through it nearly striking them.

The dragon must have noticed it , as the number and size of spears decreased. There was no way it had gotten tired. The sudden decrease in attacks could mean only one thing. It was toying with them , just as Acnologia had on Tenroujima. Perhaps it was a trend of fake dragons to play with their prey. But this one was far more crueler then the black dragon. While it simply watched and basked in it's destruction. This ice dragon made them follow the path he chose , sometimes launching amongst the barrage one larger spear that lightly wounded one of the two mages. After a while their cloaks and clothes were torn to a level that Lucy was surprised they were still holding together.

After a while it seemed to grow bored of this game. The ground underneath them seemed to explode sending the two mages flying. They fell on the ground hard and the bag of food flew back hitting against the mountains rising. The dragon landed close to them. When it's legs hit the spiked ice walls surrounded it and the mages. Behind them there was a mountain they had no chance of climbing and in front of them the dragon. It was gloating , challenging them to make the first move.

-I've had enough of running.

-Same here Natsu.

Both of them now held a version of dragon slayer magic. Even if this was a fake it had to have some weakness to it. And after the chase and the way it acted all through it they wondered if the dragon could be real. But it was impossible. Whomever created this ice monstrosity was definitely very skilled. It acted the role of a living creature too well.

-Fire Dragon's Blazing Fire!

Natsu attacked the ground melting a large amount of snow at once. By doing so he created steam that hid them from the dragon's sight. It flapped it's wings and the wind increased blowing out the steam quickly. But it blinded the dragon for long enough. They were running directly at it from two sides. The dragon seemed confused as to which one to eliminate first as it switch it's gaze from one to the other many times. When in range Lucy summoned her flame whip and with a single movement it wrapped around the dragon's mouth closing it.

Against an opponent like this minor attacks wouldn't work. You had to go all out and finish it with your strongest attack before it had a chance to respond. Natsu jumped into the air.

-Dragon Slayer's Secret Art! Crimson Exploding Lightning Edge!

Natsu's strongest attack struck the dragon directly on it's head. It had no time to react to form a counterattack or to dodge. This attack had taken down Grimoire Heart's Master Hades. And after understanding better how dragon slayer magic works she was certain this would finish it. There shouldn't be anything strong enough to withstand it , especially at this range.

When the area around the dragon's head cleared from the steam in shock the two mages saw that it had taken almost no damage. There were only a few burned marks which quickly vanished. Neither of them had time to think how ice could have burned marks as it's massive claw hit Natsu while he was still in the air. While falling he collided with Lucy and she dropped her flame whip. It vanished almost immediately. If they looked carefully they could see that the energy in the dragon's eyes had shifted making it look like it was enraged. The dragon opened it's mouth and energy began massing in it. It was going to use it's form of a breath attack on them and at the position they were in they had no way of defending or dodging it.


End file.
